The Vexillogical Vacation
by bigbangenthusiast
Summary: Sheldon and Amy attend a flag convention. Canon through Season 9.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

 _ **Warning**_ _\- This story contains possible spoilers. If you haven't heard the 2016 ComicCon discussion and wish to remain unspoiled, you may want to hold off on reading this story._

 _Please note, except for what was discussed at ComicCon and checking out the cast and crew members' Instagram posts, I am planning on going spoiler-free this season. Please refrain from mentioning similarities/differences with this story and the taping report until the episode has aired. Thank you for understanding_ _ **:)**_

 _ **Summary**_ _\- Sheldon and Amy attend a flag convention. Canon through season 9._

 _xxx_

Sheldon wheeled his suitcase to Amy's car. "Thank you for agreeing to attend the convention with me."

"You're welcome. I'm so excited to be going on vacation with my boyfriend."

"Amy, Amy, Amy. How many times have I told you, this is not a vacation. This is an educational experience."

"Well, I'm counting it as a vacation. We're going out of town for the whole weekend and staying in a hotel."

"Fine, call it a vacation." He hoisted his suitcase into the trunk. "Did you get a tuneup?"

"Yes, Sheldon. I took the car in yesterday after work. They changed the oil and checked all the fluid levels and the tire pressure."

"Maybe we should check the tire pressure again. You may have driven over some glass on your way over."

She gave him an exasperated look. "I didn't drive over any glass. We really should get going if we want to arrive at a reasonable hour."

Amy got in and clicked in her seat belt. Sheldon produced a GPS and two tiny bottles of water from his messenger bag then followed suit.

"I preprogrammed the GPS to make a rest stop break at the Coalinga/Avenal Northbound Rest Area 2.5 hours away. We're each allotted 8 ounces of water so we can make it to our stop."

He pressed the 'Start' button and set the gadget on the dashboard then placed the beverages in the cup holders.

As they headed down I-210 W towards San Jose, Sheldon bounced in his seat. "Can you believe that this year's NAVA meeting will be held practically in our own backyard?"

"What are the odds?" Amy replied dryly.

"As this year is the 50th annual meeting, and it's only been held in California 4 times, the odds are 4 in 50, or to be mathematically correct, 2 in 25," he said, taking her rhetoric question literally.

She glanced at him quickly, sending him a sweet smile, before refocusing on the road ahead of them.

He returned her smile. "I'll finally have a chance to speak with other flag aficionados. Did you know that the colors of the association's flag represent the flag colors of the two countries that the association consists of - the US and Canada?"

"I didn't know that. Thanks for enlightening me."

They drove a few miles before Sheldon spoke again. "Let's play a game to pass the time."

"Okay. What do you have in mind?"

"Since we're attending a flag convention, it would be fitting to play a flag-related game. We'll ask each other questions. Whoever has the least correct answers when we arrive at the hotel has to buy dinner, and the winner gets to choose the restaurant."

"I already know I'm going to lose, but why not."

"Oh goody. I'll go first. Who coined the term 'vexillology'?

"Sheldon Cooper?"

"I wish," he snorted. "Seriously though, any reasonable guesses?"

"Um... President Ford?"

"Amy, if you're not going to take this seriously..."

"I give up."

He looked at her incredulously. "The answer is Dr. Whitney Smith. I've referenced him in several Fun With Flags episodes. I can't believe you don't remember. Your turn."

She pursed her lips in concentration. "Okay, what design is featured on the South Carolina state flag?"

"That's an easy one. It's a white palm tree and crescent moon on a field of blue. What is the only country whose national flag is non-quadrilateral?"

"Nepal."

"Very good, Amy."

"See, I listen."

They questioned each other back and forth over the next hour. Sheldon answered every question correctly, while Amy had only three correct.

"Looks like I'll be buying dinner tonight."

He tapped her arm playfully. "You don't know that. We still have another four and a half hours."

Amy slowed down to avoid hitting the semi in front of them. When the passing lane was clear, she pulled into it and sped up, leaving the slower vehicle behind.

Sheldon peered at the speedometer and gasped. "Oh dear Lord, we're speeding!"

"I'm only going 2 miles over the speed limit. We'll be fine."

He gripped the door handle as he checked the rearview mirror and scanned the roads. "What if the highway patrol hasn't met their weekly quota?"

"I've passed one truck. All the other vehicles have been passing us. They'll go after those people," she reasoned but eased up on the gas pedal slightly.

He released his white-knucle grip and sighed with relief as the car's speed slowed to match the speed limit. "We should get back to our game if you want a chance to win."

"Let's talk about something other than flags."

"Talk about something other than flags? Do you hear yourself, woman? Flags are the whole reason we're on this journey."

Amy tightened her grip on the steering wheel. "This is my first trip to San Jose. I'd like to see some of the city while we're there. The first lecture doesn't start until 3:30 tomorrow, so we'll have some free time this evening and tomorrow morning."

"What do you suggest?"

"There's the Winchester Mystery House, San Pedro Square Market, the Tech Museum of Innovation..."

"The museum sounds like something we might both enjoy."

"Great. I'd like to check out the market, too, and maybe tonight we can go for a walk."

Sheldon's eyes widened in fear. "Walk in a strange city after dark? What if we get lost... or mugged?"

"We're not going to get lost. We both have GPS on our phones. And the odds of us being mugged are slim. If we run into trouble, I have pepper spray in my purse," she replied calmly.

"What else do you have in there? I don't suppose you packed any snacks?"

"Not in my purse, but I do have a bag of mixed Cheerios in the glove box for you. I even added some Apple Jacks."

"Awww... You remembered how I like them." He removed the bag and munched quietly.

They spent the remainder of the drive enjoying each other's company, discussing both flag and non-flag-related subjects.

When they arrived at the hotel, they were greeted by a large banner emblazoned with the association's flag and a message.

'Welcome to the 50th annual North American Vexilogical Association meeting!'

Amy pulled into a spot near the lobby door. The moment she turned the engine off, Sheldon flung the passenger-side door open. "Take a picture of me with the sign!"

Amy smiled to herself. Her boyfriend was acting like a kid in a candy store, and his enthusiasm was contagious. She extracted her phone from her purse and snapped a few pictures.

A hotel guest stopped and asked if she would also like to be in the picture. She handed her phone to him and stood next to her boyfriend. In his excitement, he wrapped an arm around her waist, and they both smiled wide for the camera.

After they thanked their cameraman for his help, they gathered their luggage and proceeded to the check-in desk.


	2. Chapter 2

Sheldon fumbled with the room key. After a few tries, Amy plucked the keycard from his hand and smoothly swiped it through the card reader.

She wheeled her suitcase into the room and admired her surroundings. "What a beautiful room!" She ran to the window. "We have a view of the courtyard! Sheldon, come look."

He stepped into the room and gasped. "This is unacceptable! I need to speak with the reservation desk right now."

Amy turned her gaze from the window to look at her boyfriend. "What's wrong? The room is immaculate. We're on the second floor and facing the courtyard, so you don't have to worry about random people on the street peeping through the window..."

"Amy, do you not see their glaring error?"

She spun around slowly, eyeing the room from top to bottom. "I'm sorry, I don't see anything wrong."

"Look at this!" He said, pointing to the bed.

She walked over to the bed and scanned it from every angle. "What's wrong with it? The bedding appears to be clean and unworn. If you're worried about bed bugs, we can check under the mattress."

"You're missing the point. There is only one bed in here."

"So?"

"So?!," He sputtered. "I requested a room with two queen-sized beds. Instead, we have one king-sized bed. I'm calling the reservation desk."

He marched over to the room's phone and punched the speed dial button.

"Can you believe I'm on hold? Is this the way they treat paying guests?" He paced in front of the desk as far as the phone cord would allow.

"I'm sure they're busy with everyone who's here for the convention, not to mention tomorrow's Friday, one of the busiest days of the week for hotels everywhere."

"Yes, hello. This is Dr. Sheldon Cooper in room 203. There appears to be a mix-up with my reservation..."

Amy sat on the edge of the bed running her hand along the silky comforter as her boyfriend continued to pace. When he began to raise his voice, she got up to stand by his side and squeezed his hand reassuringly.

"... This is unacceptable! I specifically asked for a room with two queen-sized beds."

"... Surely, you must have something."

He hung up the phone in defeat. "They said they're completely booked, so they can't move us. Apparently it was an oversight. How could that even happen? I made the reservation online."

"Sheldon, it's okay. It's not like we've never shared a bed before."

"I need to be well rested tomorrow morning. We have a full schedule."

"Why wouldn't you get enough sleep with me next to you?"

He opened and closed his mouth a couple of times, but no sound came out.

"It's a big bed," she pointed out. "If it makes you more comfortable, we can each take a side and avoid the middle."

He turned his gaze towards the looming piece of furniture then back at her. "I suppose you're right."

"Come on. Let's go out for dinner. Remember, it's my treat. We'll go wherever you choose."

"I'm kind of in the mood for Mexican." He removed his cell phone from his pocket to search for nearby Mexican restaurants.

"I found a place with excellent reviews on Yelp that's within walking distance." He looked up the menu then handed her the phone.

"They have a lot of choices. It all looks so good." She returned his phone. "I'm just going to freshen up first."

Once outside, Sheldon reached for his girlfriend's hand. They leisurely strolled down the sidewalk taking in the city lights.

After a delicious meal of enchiladas and Mexican hot chocolate, they took an alternate route back to their hotel to take in more of what the city had to offer.

Amy shoved her free hand in her jacket pocket and turned up her collar.

"Are you cold?"

"This northern California October air is a bit nippy."

He released her hand and reached around her waist, pulling her closer to him. "Better?"

"Much better."

Back at the hotel, Sheldon sat at the desk chair and extracted an iPad from his messenger bag.

Amy came up behind him, peering over his shoulder. "What's this?"

"It's our schedule of this weekend's activities. I downloaded the program from the association's website."

He added some additional text. "Tomorrow we'll go to the tech museum and market after breakfast then return to the hotel for the lectures. The group dinner is optional. Would you like to attend or go to a restaurant?"

"Why don't we decide tomorrow?"

"I would really like to have everything planned tonight. You know I thrive on schedules."

She placed her hand on his shoulder. "I know. Isn't the association putting on a dinner on Saturday that's included in the registration price?"

"It is."

"Well then, let's do dinner on our own tomorrow and with the group on Saturday."

They finalized their plans for the rest of the weekend, which included meal locations, lectures, scheduled times to check out the vendors, and evening activities.

They each signed the document with their finger, and Sheldon saved it in an electronic folder filled with contracts.

He yawned. "It's getting late. I'm going to brush my teeth and get ready for bed."

Amy gathered her toiletry bag and sleepwear then turned down the covers as she waited for her turn in the bathroom.

Sheldon emerged in green plaid pajamas and climbed into bed. He sat up slightly and pulled the covers up to his neck.

Amy joined him a few minutes later wearing the same nightie she wore on her birthday.

"Vixen," Sheldon muttered under his breath.

"What?"

"Nothing. Well, goodnight." He reached for his light switch.

"Sheldon, wait."

His hand paused in midair then turned his face towards the bespectacled brunette.

She removed her glasses and set them on the nightstand on her side then slid closer to the bed's other occupant.

"Amy, you agreed that we'd stay on our own side."

"And we will. I just wanted to do this first." She leaned in and gently pressed a kiss to his lips then pulled away slightly. "Goodnight, Sheldon."

She shifted over to her side of the bed, fluffed her pillow, flicked off the lamp switch, and nestled under the comforter.

Sheldon lay staring up at the ceiling long after his girlfriend turned off her light. "Vixen," he whispered into the darkened room.


	3. Chapter 3

Sheldon awoke the following morning with a warm Amy Farrah Fowler pressed up against his body. Sometime during the night, they had gravitated towards the middle of the bed, and he was spooning her.

He slowly extracted his arm from his girlfriend's side then froze when her eyelids fluttered open.

Her bottom rubbed up against the front of his pajama pants as she twisted to look at him through half-closed eyes. "Good morning," she purred.

He shifted his pelvis slightly. "G...good morning," he stuttered.

"Did you sleep well?" She asked.

"Surprisingly, yes. I actually feel well rested."

"Me too."

He sat up against the pillows and ran his hand along the sheet and comforter. "It must be the bedding. I should check the tags to see what brand the hotel uses."

"The bedding is nice," she agreed, "but I don't think that's the only reason I feel so well rested."

"Is it the cooler air?"

She reached up and stroked his arm. "Having you here next to me is really nice. I wish we could stay here all day, but I suppose we should get up."

"I really need to use the facilities unless you need to go first."

"I can wait."

When he returned, Amy was sitting up in bed with the comforter at her waist. Sheldon averted his eyes from her chest and glanced at the alarm clock on the nightstand.

"We overslept!" He began rifling through his suitcase for clean clothes.

Amy picked up her watch. "It's only 8 a.m. We're on vacation."

"We're already behind schedule. We should have been leaving the hotel now to make it to breakfast by 8:30."

"Sheldon, it's okay if we're a little behind schedule. The museum doesn't open until 10, and we can skip the market today if need be. Another option is eating at the hotel to save some time."

He opened his mouth to argue then thought better of it and ran into the bathroom to shower and shave.

She shook her head in amusement then leisurely stood up and stretched. She gathered her clothes then sat on the edge of the bed and clicked on the remote to watch the morning news as she waited for her turn.

Sheldon emerged from the bathroom in record time completely clothed and freshly shaven. Amy inhaled his intoxicating blend of soap, shaving cream, and baby powder as they skirted around each other to switch places.

A few minutes after the shower shut off, Sheldon performed his signature knock on the bathroom door.

Amy poked her head out. "I'll be out soon."

"What's taking so long? The water stopped running..." he consulted his watch, "six minutes ago."

"I was combing through my tangled hair, and now I'm applying lotion. I need to keep my skin smooth and supple."

He gulped. "Let's wrap this up. I didn't brush my teeth yet."

"Me either."

He sat on the bed while she finished slathering her body. She emerged from the bathroom shortly after and beckoned him to join her.

They squeezed into the tiny room. He stood in front of the sink square in the middle. She squirted toothpaste on her brush and nudged her boyfriend to scoot over. They quickly brushed and flossed side by side.

At Amy's convincing, he reluctantly agreed to swap Friday's and Saturday's breakfast venues. Today they would eat at the hotel to save time.

They were welcomed by a hot breakfast buffet, which included an omelet bar, waffle station, and an array of various breakfast items. The couple sat down at a table for two near a window, their plates loaded with bacon, eggs, toast, and fruit.

"I don't know what I'm most excited about - the presentations, the vendors, or the fact that I'll be able to show off my vast knowledge on one of my favorite subjects," he said between bites.

She smiled up at him as she chewed her food, occasionally interjecting her thoughts as he chattered animatedly.

Sheldon continued his nearly one-sided flag conversation on the drive to the museum.

As they wandered the exhibits hand in hand, he ceased talking about flags to comment on what they were seeing.

His eyes lit up when they arrived at the Social Robots exhibit. The fact that he was the only adult building robots didn't phase him. Amy stood off to the side as her boyfriend happily assembled various components.

"Amy, you're missing out on the fun!"

A few months earlier, he had embarrassed her when he rode a children's train at the mall. She decided this time she would join him. Soon she was having almost as much fun as he was.

They ended their visit with a trip to the Imax theater for a showing of A Beautiful Planet. Amy gripped Sheldon's hand when she felt as if she was floating above the Earth's surface.

"I enjoyed that more than I thought I would," he remarked as they drove to their next destination.

"Me too."

"Thank you for suggesting we do some touristy things."

"I'm glad you're having a good time."

They stopped for a quick lunch at the market, as per their agreement, then returned to the hotel to check into the convention.

The host provided them each with a name tag and directed them to the hotel's library for the first lecture.

After they took their seats near the back of the small room, he turned to her. "I've dreamed of this day for years."

She squeezed his hand. "I know."

"Hey, aren't you Sheldon Cooper?"

Sheldon regarded the older gentleman seated next to him. "Yes, I'm Dr. Sheldon Cooper, but I'm sure you figured that out from my name tag."

The man lowered his gaze to the tag then back up at the face of the younger man beside him. "Actually I recognize you from your internet show Fun With Flags. I'm a huge fan!"

Sheldon turned to his girlfriend. "Did you hear that? He's a huge fan!"

The man leaned over Sheldon to peer at his companion. "I recognize you, too. You're Amy Farrah Fowler. I can't believe I'm in the presence of not one but two celebrities."

Amy replied, "I'd hardly call us celeb..."

"Amy, let the man finish."

"I'm sorry, I've been rambling. I know who you are, but I haven't introduced myself. I'm James Powell and I'm a flag enthusiast."

Amy reached over to shake James's hand. "It's nice to meet you. I'm glad you enjoy our show."

"What's been your favorite episode so far?" Sheldon inquired.

"They've all been so good, it's hard to choose a favorite. The one where you two wore the old-fashioned swimsuits was epic. I wouldn't have thought to do a show featuring beach warning flags."

The three chatted about the show and flags in general until the speaker entered the room and introduced herself to the group of about 100.

Fifteen minutes into the presentation, Sheldon leaned over to his girlfriend and whispered, "Where are the props? Maybe I should go up there and throw in some fun facts to liven things up."

"Please don't," she hissed under her breath.

"Why not? Even James here," he nodded towards the man, "looks like he's about to fall asleep, and he's a self-proclaimed flag enthusiast."

"When we're back in our room, I'll let you rant all you want about how you would have done it better," she murmured.

"Fine."

After the lecture they walked to their Friday dinner destination. Sheldon attempted to engage their waiter in a conversation about flags. The man feigned interest for a couple of minutes then headed to the kitchen to pick up an order and to, no doubt, escape the tall physicist.

The couple returned to the hotel to partake in the remainder of the evening's activities then headed for their room.

"So was it all you dreamed it would be?" Amy asked as they got under the covers.

"And more. The lecturers could have added a little more pizzazz to their presentations, but overall it was very informative. I actually learned a few new tidbits," he mused.

"What? And I thought you knew everything there is to know about flags," she teased.

"If you're trying to flatter me, it's working."

"Well then," she slid closer to him, "what if I told you that you were the most knowledgeable person at the convention?"

"You would be correct."

She leaned over and pecked his cheek. "Goodnight." She scooted over to her side of the bed, removed her glasses, and turned off her nightstand light.

"Wait. That's it? Don't I get a reward for being the most knowledgeable person?"

"What do you have in mind?" She asked warily.

"For starters, you can come back to the middle of the bed."

"Okay..."

She laid next to him on her back. When he snuggled closer, she turned towards him so they were facing each other. He leaned in and touched his lips to hers then deepened the kiss. She responded by stroking his arm; he mimicked her actions. When they came up for air, he moved slightly away from her.

"What's wrong, Sheldon?"

"Nothing. We should really get to sleep." He rolled into his side, stretched his arm to his bedside lamp, and turned out the remaining light, keeping his back to her.

She nuzzled up to him, and they both fell asleep within minutes.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Sheldon awoke in the same position he had the day before. He propped himself up on his elbow and peered down at his girlfriend's angelic face. A wisp of hair had fallen across her forehead, and he gently brushed it back in place then planted a light kiss on her forehead.

When she stirred, he greeted her. "Good morning."

She peered up at his face. "Good morning. Did you sleep well again?"

"I did. The bedding here is amazing. I checked the tags while you were getting ready for bed last night. The hotel uses a brand called Downlite. I'm going check if they have an online catalog. I thought about waiting until we got back to Pasadena, but I'm hoping they have a same-day shipping option so it's waiting for me at home."

"Yes, the bedding, that's it," she winked. "I really don't want to get up, but nature calls. Do you mind if I use the facilities first this morning?" She stood before he could even respond.

After his girlfriend got up, Sheldon pulled his iPad from his messenger bag and typed 'downlite' into the search bar. When she returned, he was perusing the site but quickly stood when he felt her presence and made a beeline for the bathroom. She picked up the neglected iPad and scrolled through the listings. A minute later she heard him turn on the shower.

He peeked his head out ten minutes later. "Amy, can you bring my suitcase and leave it outside the bathroom door?"

"I thought you have everything you need in there."

"I forgot my clothes."

"Why don't I just bring you what you need instead of the whole suitcase?"

"And go through my personal belongings?"

"Sheldon, I'm your girlfriend. I wouldn't have a problem if you went through my bag."

"Can you just bring my suitcase... please?"

"Fine." She wheeled her boyfriend's suitcase to the location he requested then poked her head in the door. "Here you go."

"Amy!" He quickly wrapped a towel around his waist.

"What? I've seen you completely naked before."

His cheeks flushed. She continued standing in the doorway staring at him.

"Amy, please. I need to get dressed, and you still need to shower."

"Why don't you change in the main suite while I shower? It will save us some time."

"I can't argue with that logic." He scurried past her out the bathroom door.

Amy turned on the shower faucet then remembered she also forgot her clothes.

She stepped out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel and stopped in her tracks. Sheldon was bent over his suitcase in just his towel, which wasn't very big, so she had a perfect view of his backside. Frozen in place, she ogled him as he withdrew a pair of Batman underwear from his bag then slipped them on.

She waited a few seconds then cleared her throat, causing him to jump. "Sorry, I need something from my bag."

She tiptoed around him then extracted the items in question before sprinting back to the bathroom.

He stood motionless until the sound of the door closing behind her brought him out of his trance. He quickly pulled on his pants and shirts then sat down with his iPad once more.

xxx

"We have an hour until the next lecture. According to our schedule, we will use this time to browse the vendor booths."

They entered a large ballroom transformed into an indoor market featuring a multitude of flags and flag paraphernalia.

"Wow!" Sheldon exclaimed. "If I believed in a heaven, this would be it."

"It is pretty impressive," she agreed.

He pulled her over to a booth selling custom-made flags and banners. "This is the company that designed the apartment flag. Actually I designed it; they just printed it."

While the vendor assisted another customer, Amy inspected several samples on display then held up a flag sporting a skunk that read 'This stinks!'.

As they sifted through piles that included everything from 'Happy Birthday!' banners to beach scenes, they decided to make a game out of who could find the most outrageous flag.

Amy tossed aside flag after flag. She glanced up to find her boyfriend in the same predicament.

"I think the skunk flag is the winner," she declared.

"It doesn't count. We created the game after you found it."

They continued searching until Sheldon triumphantly held up his latest finding. "Try to top this!"

"A zombie flag! You're in the lead now, but I still have a chance."

After they had combed through every flag on the table, Sheldon's zombie flag was deemed the winner.

The vendor finished up with his customer then turned to the couple. "Welcome to Design-a Flag. Ah, I see you've found some of the more peculiar designs. It's always interesting to see what people can come up with. I have some catalogs here with even more ideas."

As they flipped through the pages, the vendor observed them. "Hey, aren't you the couple from Fun With Flags?"

"We are. I'm Dr. Sheldon Cooper and this is my girlfriend, Dr. Amy Farrah Fowler."

"I'm Chad, and I'm a big fan of the show," he said, sticking out his hand for them to shake.

"Another fan! And Leonard always says no one watches."

"Whoever this Leonard guy is doesn't know what he's talking about. I never miss an episode."

Amy excused herself to use the restroom, while the two men discussed the show. When she returned, Chad's tone had turned more serious.

"Say, I have a business proposition for you. How would you like a 20% discount on personalized flags?"

"What's the catch?" Sheldon asked warily.

"If you mention the store's name and display my flags in some of your shows, it could help with business. It's a win-win situation. Here's my card if you wish to contact me. No pressure."

As they advanced to the next booth, Sheldon turned to Amy. "I hadn't thought about dedicating a show to custom-made flags, but that's actually an interesting concept."

"It is. Shall we go back and tell him we'll do it?"

"We can come back tomorrow. We only have," he consulted his watch, "45 minutes."

They visited a few more booths before proceeding to the next lecture where they located James amongst the crowd. He motioned them to sit with him.

"How are you two enjoying the conference so far?"

Sheldon smiled broadly. "I'm having the best time! It's great to be surrounded by flags and others who enjoy flags as much as I do."

"I'm glad to hear it. Are you going to the dinner tonight?"

"We are," Amy replied.

"Wonderful. If you don't already have plans to join anyone, I would be happy to share a table with you."

"That is very kind of you. Sheldon, what do you think?"

Sheldon agreed. He appeared relieved that they would know one other person at their table.

 **A/N: Thank you to everyone who has favorited, followed, and reviewed the story so far. Your kind words are what keep me going :)**


	5. Chapter 5

After the lecture, the pair parted ways with James as they returned to their room to change into their semi-formal wear. Sheldon adorned his dress shirt with a Texas flag lapel pin, while Amy loosely tied an American flag fashion scarf around her neck.

"I feel silly in this scarf. It's not something I'd normally wear," she admitted as she eyed herself in the full-length mirror.

"You'll feel even more silly if you're the only guest at the dinner without any flag accessories."

"You're right. And it's just for a couple of hours." She surveyed herself in the mirror one last time before twirling for him.

"Are you ready?"

"Almost." She slipped her feet into a pair of navy heels then joined him at the door.

Outside their room Sheldon offered her his arm, which she happily took.

James was waiting for them next to the ballroom door sporting a tie covered in flags of the world. The trio selected a table near the front of the room. Sheldon made the argument that the tables in the front were usually served first, and they would have a perfect view of the keynote speaker. They were soon joined by five other guests at the round table for eight. Three of the five had incorporated flags into their attire. Sheldon directed an 'I told you so' look at Amy.

Everyone went around the table to introduce themselves. There was a man, Frank, around James's age. There was also a married couple in their 30s, Justin and Trina. They had come with her parents, Paul and Anna, who were avid flag collectors. The younger couple had never attended a convention, though the older generation had.

The wait staff made their rounds to all the tables offering champagne. Everyone but Sheldon accepted. The appetizers followed soon after.

"When I told my parents we'd be in town in October, they insisted we come here with them. They've never missed a convention in the ten years since they've started going. I never really got why my parents are so into this, but it's actually been interesting." Trina explained to Amy, while the guys began a conversation of their own.

"This is our first convention, too. Sheldon's been wanting to come to one for years. He's collected flags since he was 12."

"Have you always been interested in flags?" Trina asked.

"Honestly, I never really gave them much thought until I met Sheldon. It's funny how things work out. Now I'm co-host of an internet show called Fun With Flags."

Trina took a sip of her champagne. "Tell me about it."

Amy explained how each episode was themed. She described some of the costumes they wore and about how they had some real-life celebrities guest star.

"Wow! I'm impressed. I'll have to check it out."

"Please do. Every episode is on YouTube. Sheldon loves getting comments, if you're up for that."

Tina's mom joined the conversation. "Oh, I love your show so much! Paul and I have watched every episode at least twice. You two should have signed up to do one here."

"Thank you, Anna. Sheldon actually contacted the association's president to do just that. Unfortunately, the program was already finalized, and they couldn't fit us in."

"There's always next year."

They chatted a bit more about the show then Trina changed the subject.

"That's a nice scarf. My mom tried to convince me to wear a pair of flag earrings, but I thought I would look silly."

Amy chuckled. "I thought I'd feel silly wearing this scarf, to be honest, but I'm glad Sheldon persuaded me to buy it."

The conversations quieted down a bit when their meals were served. Much to everyone's surprise, the whole table had selected the same entrée - chicken cordon bleu.

"Here's a fun fact about chicken cordon bleu," Sheldon began. "The French phrase 'cordon bleu' translates to 'blue ribbon'. Contrary to popular belief, the dish did not originate in France but rather right here in the USA."

The group hung onto Sheldon's every word, and he appeared to be soaking up his time in the limelight. Amy patted his knee under the table. She was glad he had a captive audience.

As the wait staff began serving dessert, coffee, and tea, the keynote speaker stepped up to the podium and tapped the mic.

"Good evening and welcome to the 50th annual North American Vexillogical Association meeting."

The guests cheered.

"I would like to welcome back our return guests and extend a warm welcome to our first-time attendees: Mr. Ryan Abbott, Dr. Sheldon Cooper, Dr. Amy Farrah Fowler, Mr. Joel Framingham..."

The two scientists shared a smile at the mention of their names.

The speaker gestured at the flag displayed next to him.

"At last year's meeting, the design for the San Jose city flag was chosen by our members. As you're all aware, tomorrow we will vote on next year's design. We will unveil the entries at 2 p.m. in the Regis ballroom. Anyone in attendance may vote for their favorite design. The two entries earning the most votes will be presented before a panel of four judges - two return guests and two newcomers. In the event of a tie, the association's president will be the deciding vote."

A hush fell over the room.

"This year we had an overwhelming response to be chosen for the judges panel. After careful consideration, we have made our selections. On behalf of the association, I would like to congratulate James Powell, Anita Ward, Monica Anderson, and Sheldon Cooper."

James and Sheldon were acknowledged with a chorus of 'Congratulations!' from their tablemates.

Amy turned to her boyfriend. "You did it! I'm so happy for you!"

Sheldon bounced in his seat. "Amy, I get to make history tomorrow!"

xxx

As they lay in bed that night, Amy nuzzled her boyfriend and began placing tiny kisses on his neck until his body tensed.

"Sheldon are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"You don't seem fine. I'm getting mixed signals from you. First you seem really into our make-out sessions, then you're distant. Should I try a different technique?"

"No, I love what you're doing... maybe a little too much."

"Sheldon, what's going on? You're worrying me."

He averted his gaze and didn't say anything for several minutes. When he did, Amy could barely hear the words. "I'm worried I'll fall victim to my baser urges."

"Sheldon, we've had sex before. It's not like we're still virgins."

"I know, but lately I'm barely able to control myself. I want to respect your wishes."

"What wishes?"

"To wait until your next birthday."

"When did I ever say that?"

"On your birthday. When I said 'I can't wait until your next birthday when we do it again', you responded with 'me too'."

"Is that what this has been about? Sheldon, I was on an oxytocin high. I would have agreed to anything."

He turned back to look at her. "Are you saying you don't want to wait?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying. I don't want to wait for my birthday or any special events. I want for us to be intimate any time it feels right."

"I don't think tonight's a good time."

"Why not?"

"I don't want to take advantage of you."

"We're two consenting adults in a monogamous relationship. How would you be taking advantage of me?"

"You ingested alcohol tonight," he said matter of factly.

She looked at him incredulously. "It was one glass of champagne, and that was four hours ago. I am completely sober."

"I just want to be sure."

"I'm sure. If it makes you more comfortable, let's just cuddle tonight."

"Alright."

They each turned off their respective lights then once more met in the middle of the bed. Amy rested her head on his chest, and he pulled her closer. They soon fell into a deep, contented sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Warning - this chapter is NSFW. Rating has changed from T to M.**

Sheldon and Amy awoke the next morning to the sunlight steaming through the window, with him once again spooning her.

"Good morning," he murmured in her ear then kissed the top of her head.

"Good morning yourself," she whispered back.

Amy twisted her torso towards him so they faced each other. She placed her hands on either side of his face and began kissing him passionately. He willingly reciprocated, his hands roaming her back and arms. When their lips eventually broke apart, she wiggled out of his embrace and stood up.

"Where are you going?"

"The bathroom."

He waited on the bed, half sitting up against the pillows. When he heard the shower run, he got up and let himself into the little room.

"Why didn't you come back?"

She poked her head out of the curtain, which blocked his view of the rest of her body. "Since I was up, I thought I'd have a shower and get ready for the day."

He hesitated then asked, "May I join you?"

Amy's mouth opened in shock. "O... okay," she stammered.

They stared at each other, neither one knowing how to proceed. Finally Sheldon regained his voice.

"I think this will work better if I take off my clothes."

He slowly unbuttoned his pajama top then folded it neatly and placed it on the vanity. Next he peeled off his white undershirt. She stared openly at his bare chest. He hooked his thumbs in his pajama pants and paused uncertainly, so she drew her head back behind the curtain to give him some privacy. Moments later her completely nude boyfriend stepped into the shower with her. She self-consciously turned sideways and crossed her arms over her breasts.

"Amy, hiding is futile. You know I have an eidetic memory. I can conjure you up in my mind anytime I want."

Amy slowly turned towards him and lowered her arms. He surveyed her body appreciatively. She locked her gaze on his eyes then slowly dropped it to his lips, then his chest, and eventually down to his pelvic region. She gulped upon seeing how she was affecting him. She gradually lifted her eyes back to his to find him observing her every move.

"Ummm... So now what?" She asked.

"Well, we're in the shower. The shower exists so we can wash away all the dirt, grime, and germs..."

"I mean how do we do this with two of us in here? I'm getting drenched under the sprayer, while you're barely getting wet at all."

"I can fix that," he said.

Sheldon took a step closer then another half step until they were mere inches from touching. He pulled her towards him so the water wasn't hitting her directly then reached for the shampoo. He squirted a dollop in his hand and massaged it into her scalp.

"That feels wonderful," she sighed.

She threw her head back into the streaming water then wrung her hair out while he located the conditioner. He smoothed it into her hair, running his fingers through her dark locks.

She followed his lead, starting with the shampoo, as she waited for her conditioner to set. He bent down, allowing her to finger comb the product through his hair. They traded places so he could rinse it out. They switched places again when she needed the water to cleanse the conditioner out.

As the water flowed over them, Sheldon seized a washcloth and lathered it with soap.

"Turn around," he commanded gently.

She raised her eyebrows questioningly but complied. Sheldon carefully ran the washcloth over her back and arms. He skipped over her bottom to soap up her legs. After allowing the water to rinse her skin, he attempted to swivel her around to face him.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" She asked sweetly over her shoulder.

He regarded her uncertainly then cautiously pressed the washcloth to her bottom. Gaining confidence, he caressed the area lightly at first then gradually added more pressure. She sighed in contentment.

Sheldon spun her around then replaced his hands on her backside, pressing her against him as he kneaded her flesh; she mirrored his actions. They moaned in unison as the fronts of their bodies rubbed against each other.

Amy snatched the washcloth from his grip, lathered it up, then proceeded to scrub his arms and torso.

When he lowered his lips to hers, she opened her mouth to allow his tongue access. As their tongues mingled, the cloth slipped from her fingers, and she pressed her hardened nipples into his chest and her abdomen against his hard length. When they ended the kiss, she slid her hand between them and grasped his manhood.

"Amy, you may want to slow down," he said through gritted teeth as her strokes gained speed.

She eased up slightly but continued a steady rhythm. Her other hand squeezed his backside. He reached between their bodies and gently massaged her nub with one hand and her right nipple with the other.

"Oh, God, Sheldon!" She whimpered.

He responded by inserting a finger into her slippery folds. She gasped sharply, causing her to lose her grip on him. He inserted a second finger, drawing them in and out repeatedly until her core tightened around them and pulsed. Spent, she collapsed against him.

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her wet head. When she recovered, she extended her hand to fondle his scrotum, using her other hand to stroke his shaft.

"Oh dear Lord! Oh, Amy! Your hands are magic. Yes! Yes..."

His eyes rolled back as he stiffened; she watched in awe as he twitched in her hand and climaxed on her hand and stomach then subsequently slumped against her, panting. When he regained his composure, he lowered his head and caught her lips with his.

Following the kiss, he picked up the cloth, dipped it under the stream, and wiped the mess from his girlfriend's body.

She groped for the faucet, finally connecting with it, to turn it off. Sheldon grabbed a towel off the rack and draped it over her shoulders. She stepped out onto the bath mat on the floor and handed him a towel. He joined her then commenced drying her off, starting at her shoulders and working his way down. She wrapped another towel around her head then began toweling him off.

They caught their reflections in the mirror. Two flushed faces stared back at them. The couple smiled shyly at each other then proceeded to the main suite to gather their clothing and get ready for the day.


	7. Chapter 7

After a quick breakfast, Sheldon and Amy headed to the vendor booths to scope out the ones they ran out of time to see the day before.

They marveled at the myriad of flag pole toppers that came in almost every imaginable design by a company simply named 'Toppers'.

Amy picked up a gold eagle and held it in her palm. "We should do a show about flag accessories."

"We should. I wonder if this company would also be willing to offer us a discount if we do some name dropping for them."

Sheldon cleared his throat to get the man's attention.

"How may I help you?"

"Hi, I'm Dr. Sheldon Cooper, and this is my girlfriend Dr. Amy Farrah Fowler. You may know us from our popular internet show, Fun With Flags."

"I'm sorry, I've never heard of it."

Sheldon looked at him incredulously.

"Nah, I'm just kidding you. I love your show!"

A man walking by in a dress shirt and khakis overheard the conversation and ambled over.

"Hi. I'm Dan Humphrey, one of the association's board members." He held out his hand to the couple, which they shook politely.

"The press is here, and they're looking for people to interview. Since you already have experience in front of the camera, would you be willing to speak with them?"

"Amy, did you hear that? We'll be on national TV."

"Actually, it's KTVU - the Bay Area news team..."

Sheldon's face fell. "Well that's disappointing, but I suppose it will still get us more exposure. We'll do it," he agreed.

Amy willingly followed her boyfriend and the cameraman to an area the reporter deemed 'the perfect spot', which happened to be next to the Design-a-Flag booth. She smiled upon noticing that Chad had prominently displayed the skunk and zombie flags on the wall behind him.

Prior to filming, the reporter took down their names and asked them to give a brief description about their show. Sheldon rambled about every minute detail until his girlfriend laid her hand on his arm and gave him a look signaling him to wrap it up.

They were told not to be surprised when the segment was shortened during editing, then the reporter gestured for the camera to roll.

The couple waited patiently as he set the scene.

"...the Hilton hotel in downtown San Jose where the 50th annual North American Vexillology meeting is winding down today. This three-day event..."

Sheldon whispered in his girlfriend's ear, "Who's long winded now?"

She was grateful the microphone couldn't pick up his voice, and the camera was not yet facing them. After what Sheldon later remarked was 'an eternity', the reporter turned to them with the mic.

The lanky physicist excitedly spoke of his love for flags and defined vexillology as 'the study of flags'. Amy occasionally piped up with fun facts.

Sheldon segued into an explanation of their 'wildly popular' internet show. "Actually instead of telling the viewers about it, let's show them."

He looked at Amy who looked to the reporter for permission.

"Alright, but please keep it brief."

"Hello, I'm Dr. Sheldon Cooper."

"And I'm Dr. Amy Farrah Fowler."

"Welcome to a special edition of Fun With Flags. Today we are broadcasting from the North American Vexillogical Association meeting, or NAVA for short..."

Soon a crowd began to gather. Amy noticed Trina and Justin in the crowd and gave them a tiny wave. Several guests took out their phones to record the mini impromptu show.

After the news team left to interview more guests, Amy told her boyfriend she was going to talk to Trina for a few minutes. Once she was out of earshot, Sheldon asked Chad if he could purchase the zombie and skunk flags. He nodded in agreement then pulled the flags from the wall. The man deducted 20% off as his company would surely gain more attention after the segment aired later that night.

He thanked him and promised to use the flags in his next show as well as place an order with his own designs then slipped out of the room to hide the items in his suitcase. He returned to the ballroom a few minutes later, sidling up to his girlfriend.

"I was just telling Amy that Justin and I watched an episode of Fun With Flags on YouTube last night. She made such a cute kangaroo."

Sheldon peered down at his girlfriend, his lips turning up slightly. "She did," he concurred. "Make sure you catch all 246 episodes. Our next one will feature custom-made flags. Chad over there," he pointed towards the booth, "offered us a 20% discount if we mention him in the show."

When the group turned to glance at the booth, Amy's face fell.

"What's wrong?" her new friend asked.

"There were two flags on the wall I thought about purchasing, but I see they're gone now."

Sheldon's eye twitched, and he had to avert his gaze so he didn't give himself away.

The two couples decided to join each other for lunch before Justin and Trina drove back home. The scientists exchanged phone numbers and email addresses with the other couple who, much to their surprise, lived in Anaheim.

"We're practically neighbors," Amy mused.

"I'd hardly call 35 miles apart neighbors. On a Good day it would take 40 minutes..."

"Sheldon..."

The girls hugged and the guys shook hands as they parted.

xxx

At 1:45, Sheldon and Amy entered the Regis ballroom to get in line for next year's flag design voting.

Dan Humphrey approached them. "Dr. Cooper. We're so glad to have you join our judges panel today."

"No, thank _you_ for choosing me to participate."

"We have set up a special area over there," Dan gestured towards the back of the room where the other three judges were already seated, "for the judges."

Sheldon's eyes followed the other man's finger. "Why aren't they in line to vote?"

"We felt it would be in the best interest of the association and the designers to have the judges vote only once - for the top two choices."

"Will I at least be able to see all the entries?"

"Once the voting is complete and the panel has selected the winning design, we will allow you to view all the entries."

"Very well. Amy, make sure you choose the best one," he instructed before heading towards the other judges.

Dan dragged a divider in front of the panel to block their view of the submissions. Another board member unveiled the designs.

Amy surveyed the sketches closely. Each design was beautifully done, so she took her time selecting the one she felt was most deserving. Once all the votes were in, the board members counted the ballots then presented the judges with the top two candidates.

"Hmmm..." Sheldon murmured as he scrutinized the choices. He twisted his head from side to side, getting a view of all angles.

The other judges filled out their ballots and sat back.

"Can I make a suggestion?"

"What's that, Dr. Cooper?" Dan asked.

"I believe flag number one would be more striking if the star was blue rather than green. Its design is superior to flag number two, but flag number two's color combination is more appealing. Is it possible to alter them?"

"I'm sorry, we must vote for the designs as they are."

After much deliberation, he made his decision. The divider was removed, and the judges were ushered to the front of the room to rejoin the voters.

Dan addressed the group. "Ladies and gentlemen, we have a tie. I would like to invite our association's president to make the deciding vote."

The president carefully examined each entry. He then stood and faced the group. "And the winner is design number two!"

Everyone but Sheldon cheered. Amy rested her hand on his knee, and he turned to her defeated.

"I'm sorry your choice didn't win," she said soothingly. "But at least you had the opportunity to be a part of the panel."

"If only they had listened to my suggestion," he lamented.

She stood. "Come on. Let's make the most of the time we have left here. There's one more lecture. This one sounds really thought provoking."

He unfolded his tall frame from his chair and followed her into the hall.

 **A/N: I did some research after learning that Shamy would be attending a real-life convention on the show. The North American Vexillogical Association is a real association and will be hosting its 50th meeting in San Jose this year. The yearly flag judging is also part of the meeting. Most of the other details are purely a product of my imagination.**


	8. Chapter 8

Sheldon slumped into a folding chair in the hotel's library where the last lecture would soon take place.

Amy rested her hand on his knee. "Are you okay?"

He twisted his upper body towards her. "No, I am not okay. I was given the chance to make history today, and I blew it. My choice will never be seen flying over city hall or displayed proudly at special events," he said forlornly.

"Maybe not, but I have something that might make you feel a little better."

She removed her phone from her purse and pulled up the photo gallery before handing it to him. "I chose the same design you did. I snuck a picture of the sketch and my ballot before I turned it in. Not only that, but I also witnessed the ballot counting. Our design had ten more votes than the winner." She swiped to the next picture of a tally sheet.

"Amy, those designs and results were never to leave the room. How is you committing a crime supposed to make me feel better?"

"It's not a crime. Sheldon, don't you see what this means? We have proof that the design you voted on was superior to the one that was ultimately chosen."

He swiped left and right repeatedly between the photos. Amy watched him warily as she noticed a glean in his eye, a telltale sign that he was plotting. He suddenly stood up, knocking his chair over in the process.

"Sheldon, where are you going? Can I have my phone back?"

"Soon. I have something I need to do first," he called over his shoulder.

It was Amy's turn to slump in her seat. "What have I done?" She muttered to herself.

Sheldon returned to the voting room. Dan Humphrey was packing up the last remnants. He glanced up at the sound of a throat clearing.

"Mr. Humphrey, may I have a word with you?"

"Of course, Dr. Cooper. What can I do for you?"

Sheldon took a step closer and looked down at the shorter man. "My girlfriend informed me the design I chose received more votes than the winning design during the initial election."

"Dr. Cooper, I'm sorry, but I am unable to discuss the results with anyone."

"Who can discuss them with me?"

"I'm sorry, I should have been more clear. The votes were done by secret ballot and can't be discussed by or with anyone."

"Can you at least tell me the name of the designer? I'd like to congratulate that person on their near win."

"Again, I apologize, but I'm afraid I can't do that. I can tell you this. Each one of the designers is a member of the association. Is there anything else I can help you with?"

"No, I think I have all the information I need." He exited the room, formulating a plan as he rejoined his girlfriend.

"Where were you?"

"I went to speak with Mr. Humphrey. I tried pointing out that they made a mistake, but he wouldn't have any of it."

"I'm sorry I brought it up. You were right. I never should have taken those pictures."

"On the contrary. I do feel much better knowing this information."

"I recognize that look. Sheldon, what are you up to?"

"You and I are going to set things right. We may not be able to change the outcome, but the rightful winner will not be forgotten, and I'll be a hero."

xxx

"I don't know if I feel comfortable being an accomplice to your scheme," Amy admitted.

"It's not a scheme," her boyfriend replied.

They trekked over to the vendor ballroom. The sellers were tearing down their booths and packing their wares.

"Chad! Am I glad to see you. Is it too late to place an order today?"

"Not at all. Just a moment." He reached into a briefcase and produced an order form and a pen.

"Actually, I was hoping to do this online. Amy has a sketch of a design on her phone to send you."

"Text it to me. Here's my number."

When Amy hesitated, her boyfriend nudged her. "Please, Amy?" He begged. His girlfriend obliged. She never could resist his puppy dog eyes.

Chad examined the photo then returned his gaze to the couple. "I can print this for you. Just check off the box for the dimensions and fill out your shipping and billing information."

Sheldon followed the directions on the form and handed it to the vendor. They bid him goodbye then went in search of James. They found him in the lobby discussing the latest lecture with Frank.

They took the couch across from the two men who both smiled upon seeing the couple. The four exchanged pleasantries before Sheldon got down to the reason for their visit.

"Hmmm... I'm not sure who created that specific design, but I can try to help you narrow down the choices," James responded.

"That won't be necessary," Frank cut in. "It was my design."

His three companions exchanged a surprised look.

"I was so hoping this would be my year. This is the sixth time I've sent in an entry."

"Your design may not have won, but that doesn't mean it can't earn the attention or deserves."

"What do you mean?"

"How would you feel if I told you I'm thinking of showing off your design on our next episode of Fun With Flags? It may not gain the same exposure it would waving in the breeze atop city hall, but after tonight's news broadcast, I feel confident that our ratings will go up, and we'll gain more followers who will admire your design."

"You would do that for me?"

"Does this mean we have your permission?"

"You most certainly do."

"Excellent! I'll write up a quick contract." The physicist extracted his iPad from his messenger bag and began typing furiously, while the two men looked to Amy questioningly.

"Sheldon writes contracts for everything. We even have one detailing our schedule this weekend," she explained.

Five minutes later Frank sealed the deal. "Thank you for doing this, Sheldon. Is there anything I can do to repay you?"

"Allowing me to use your design is thanks enough, Frank."

The couple stood and shook hands with the men, then Sheldon reached for his girlfriend's hand and led her towards the vendor room once more. She looked at him questioningly, but he forged ahead. Fortunately, Chad was still there. He had everything loaded onto a flatbed cart.

"Hey you two. I was just on my way out."

"Sorry, Chad. We'll leave," Amy apologized.

"No, that's alright. Since you're here, can you help me with the doors?"

"Of course."

Sheldon piped up. "I just wanted to come by to inform you that I'd like to purchase two copies of the design we ordered this afternoon."

Amy held the ballroom door open wide, allowing Chad easier access to the hallway, while Sheldon trailed behind. As the trio proceeded down the hall, Chad glanced over his shoulder at the taller man.

"Not a problem."

"Excellent."

When they reached the lobby, Amy opened the door leading to the parking lot. After they waved goodbye, Amy turned to her boyfriend. "Why do we need two copies of the same flag?"

"They're not both for us. I want Frank to have his own. The man's tried to win a contest for six years with nothing to show for it. This is the next best thing."

She wrapped her arms around him. "That was a very nice thing to do. Frank will be ecstatic." She stood on her tiptoes and gave him a quick kiss on his cheek.

"Amy, we're in public," he chastised, surveying the room to see how many people witnessed their PDA.

"Sorry. I'll reward you later," she promised.


	9. Chapter 9

In a rare act of deviation from his rigid schedule, Sheldon moved dinnertime from 6:30 to 7:30 so they could watch themselves on the six o'clock news.

They sat on the massive bed side by side, Sheldon leaning up against the pillows while Amy rested her head on his shoulder. Thirty minutes into the broadcast, there was no mention of the convention.

Sheldon was getting agitated. "They probably forgot to put it in, or the cameraman didn't press record."

"They still have 30 minutes left. Let's give it some time," Amy said rationally.

"It should have been the top story. One does not bury the top story."

She rubbed his arm soothingly, but it was not enough to calm him down. He fidgeted with the comforter and narrowed his eyes at the TV.

Fifteen minutes later they were rewarded with footage from the convention. A few people they recognized from the weekend were given a brief chance to tell the viewers what they enjoyed about the event, how far they had traveled to attend, or why they were interested in flags. Then they saw themselves on the screen. The camera panned over the vendor booths before settling on the stars.

Amy reached for her boyfriend's hand, and they entwined their fingers for the duration of their segment. As the reporter had warned them, their piece was edited, but overall Amy was satisfied. Sheldon was miffed that their intro was cut.

Amy excused herself to get her phone out of her purse. She returned to the bed, scrolling through YouTube videos.

"What are you searching for?" He asked as he attempted to peer at her screen.

"Just a minute." She cleared her search and started over. She scrolled through the new list of options, chose one, then triumphantly held her phone out to him.

He pressed play. Almost the entire encounter with the reporter was caught on film by one of the guests.

"This is how the broadcast should have been. I'm going to reference this video in our next episode of Fun With Flags."

xxx

After their last dinner in San Jose, the couple returned to their hotel room. Sheldon turned the TV on to the Syfy network but quickly switched it to Animal Planet when Amy uttered an exasperated sound. They lay down and cuddled until it was time for bed.

They took turns changing and using the facilities then simultaneously brushed their teeth. Once they had both slipped under the covers and turned out the lights, they gravitated towards each other in the middle of the bed. The only sounds in the room eminated from the heater and their breathing.

Sheldon eventually broke the silence. "I want to thank you again for coming here with me."

Amy rested her head on his chest and ran her hand along his fully-clothed ribcage. "You're welcome. It's been a very enjoyable weekend."

"I'm already planning next year's trip. We'll have to fly unless you have the stamina to drive to Houston."

"Let's talk about it another time."

Under normal circumstances, he would have insisted they finalize their plans now, but he lost his train of thought when her hand moved down ever so slightly.

"Careful, Amy." He warned.

"Careful with what?" She asked innocently.

He began mirroring her actions then dipped his hand down to her abdomen atop the fabric of her nightgown. She edged her hand down a little further, allowing her fingers to play with the edge of his waist band then untied his drawstring.

He caught her wandering hand in his. She raised her eyebrows at him.

"Not yet."

He lowered his lips to hers. The kiss deepened further when his tongue darted out requesting permission to enter. She parted her lips willingly. As he ran his tongue along hers, Amy could feel him hardening against her abdomen. Her hands itched to touch him, but she managed to restrain herself and let her boyfriend take the lead.

He dragged his lips from hers to trail tiny kisses along her neck, closed mouthed at first. Then wishing to taste her slightly salty skin, he traced the tip of his tongue over the area and threaded his fingers through her long locks.

Gaining confidence, his hands searched out his girlfriends breasts. He located her taut nipples through the thin fabric, teasing them. She let out a low moan then raked her fingers through his hair. His hot breath made its descent down to her collar bone. He slowly kissed his way back up to her lips before repeating the whole process.

When he reached her collar bone the second time, his hands roamed down her sides to the bottom hem of her nightie. He lifted his eyes to hers. When she nodded her head yes, he grasped the fabric and slowly lifted it. She sat up slightly and raised her arms as he pulled the gown over her head. He quickly discovered she wore no undergarments.

"Vixen," he murmured.

He cupped her breasts in his hands before rolling her still-hardened nipples between his thumbs and forefingers. At her gasp, his hands stilled. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt her.

"Are you okay? Did I use too much pressure?"

She shook her head no. "No, I enjoyed that very much."

He resumed his actions. She responded by draping her leg over his, pulling him closer. The fingers of his right hand released her nipple and inched their way down her belly and beyond, while his left hand remained fondling her chest. He located her wet folds and lightly caressed the area. She arched her back as he continued his ministrations, gradually adding more pressure.

No longer able to resist, she began unbuttoning his pajama shirt. He ceased his movements just long enough to shrug out of the garment and raise his arms when she peeled off his undershirt.

She traced her fingers down his bare chest until they made contact with his waistband. She slid her hand inside and caressed the soft skin before grasping him firmly but gently. Upon hearing his sharp intake of breath, she paused to peer at him.

He removed his right hand and stretched his arm to the nightstand, blindly reaching for the partially-used box of foil packets hidden in the drawer. He prided himself on being prepared for any situation so had brought them along just in case.

Amy touched his arm to gain his attention. "Sheldon, we're covered. I went on the pill after our first time."

He rolled back towards her and placed a soft kiss on her lips then carefully flipped her onto her back and hovered over her. She tugged the last barrier between them over his hips. He kicked the pants off then used his knees to part her legs before settling his legs in between. He lowered his lips to hers once more before entering her.

Urged on by his girlfriend's throaty moans, he quickened his pace. She wrapped her legs around his and met his every thrust. Her arms came around his back, using her nails to lightly scratch him, starting at his shoulders and working her way down to his firm behind.

He slowed to keep from climaxing prematurely. His lips roamed over her breasts. He suckled first one then the other.

"Oh God, Sheldon. Yes, yes, yes..."

She tightened and pulsed around him calling his name between whimpers. His thrusts picked up speed.

"Oh dear Lord! Yes, yes... Amyyyyy..." he moaned, thrusting one last time before stiffening then collapsing on top of her.

A few moments later, he raised himself on his elbows just enough to take some of his weight off her so they remained joined. She reached up and brushed his damp hair away from his forehead.

He kissed her softly then reluctantly rolled off her. They lay on their backs, their sides touching. He reached for her hand and laced his fingers with hers.

"Was it as good as the first time?" He asked.

"Better," she confessed. She snuggled closer, resting her head on his chest as she listened to his still-erratic heartbeat.

The lay quietly enjoying each other's nearness for several minutes.

"Amy?" He whispered.

"Hmmm?" She asked drowsily.

"I love you."

"I love you too."


	10. Chapter 10

Amy awoke as the sun began making its ascent into the early morning sky. Her boyfriend's body was plastered against her, as it had been the previous three mornings, only this time there were no barriers between them. She savored the feel of his bare skin against hers. Though she knew his erection pressing against her lower back was a result of simple biology, she couldn't help but think she played a small part.

Sheldon began to stir a few minutes later. He peered down at her face as she gazed up at him.

"Good morning," she whispered.

"Morning."

She twisted around so they were lying face to face then brought her hand up his jawline and ran it along the faint stubble that had appeared overnight, while he played with her already-tousled hair. He held her close to him as they shared a soft but sensual kiss, which quickly turned into a session of love making.

Amy led him to the shower where she lathered up a washcloth and sensuously rubbed it all over him. He took over to perform the same actions with her. Then for the second time that morning, they expressed their love for each other physically.

After soaping each other up again, they reluctantly got dressed and began packing.

"I wish we could freeze time," Amy said wistfully as they tossed their luggage in the trunk.

"There's always next year. It won't be as convenient to get there, but now that we've experienced a convention, I don't want to miss out on any future ones."

"We'll make it work. We have a whole year to plan."

As they drove towards Pasadena, they reminisced over the weekend's activities.

Five hours later she parked outside his building.

"I really should get home to rest then do laundry and get organized before returning to work in the morning. Talk to you later?" She asked.

"Yes, I'll call you tonight once we're both settled back into our routines."

She leaned over the console to kiss his cheek. He turned his face so her lips could make contact with his. He broke away suddenly and scanned the area for passersby. Seeing no one, he resumed their liplock.

When Sheldon entered his apartment, Leonard and Penny were still at work. He went about unpacking then started up his laptop. As he sat at his desk sifting through emails, he received a call from Fed-Ex.

"Oh, goody! My bedding is here!"

He bounded down the stairs two at a time to meet the delivery man in the lobby then used the proffered stylus to digitally sign for the packages.

The man tipped his hat to him. "Have a good day."

"Wait! Aren't you going to help me carry these up the stairs?"

"Sorry, I have ten more deliveries. I don't have time to climb up and down three flights of stairs."

Sheldon regarded the packages, wondering how he would get all the boxes up the stairs simultaneously so nothing was left behind for would-be thieves. He decided to carry each package to the bottom of the staircase then quickly run them up to the next landing one by one, repeating the process until everything was on the fourth floor.

When he reached the third floor, he heard his roommates' voices and footsteps catching up to him.

"Whatcha doing there, Sheldon?" Penny asked.

"The Fed-Ex driver left my packages in the lobby for me to deal with. Now that you're both here, I could use a hand with these."

"Sure thing, Buddy," Leonard said.

The trio carried the packages up the last flight.

"What is all this, Sweetie? Don't tell me you bought out all the world's flags."

"No, although that isn't a bad idea. After being in the presence of hundreds of flags, I realize my collection is severely lacking."

"Sheldon, I was kidding. Seriously, what is all this?"

"Our hotel room had the most luxurious bedding, so I decided to purchase my own. It was like sleeping on a cloud."

Leonard tossed his keys into the bowl. "How was the convention?"

"Oh, it was wonderful, even better than I imagined." He rambled on about the events and all the flag-loving people they met. When he began going into detail about each and every flag they saw, Leonard interrupted him.

"We weren't sure what time you were coming back, so we made plans with Howard and Bernadette tonight. We have to leave now if we don't want to be late."

Leonard grabbed his keys, and they ran out the door.

"Well that was rude," Sheldon announced to the empty room.

He stripped his bed of its current comforter, sheets, and pillowcases then scurried back to collect the new items. When his bed was neatly made, he called Siam Palace to deliver his usual Monday fare - mee krob and chicken satay with extra peanut sauce.

Sheldon waited until precisely 9:00 p.m. to place a Skype call to his girlfriend from his bedroom. He lay on his stomach with his feet in the air wearing pajamas as they chatted about the events since they parted just hours ago.

"Leonard and Penny abandoned me. They just couldn't wait to get away. You should have seen how quickly they ran out of here. I hope for Leonard's sake he brought his inhaler."

"I'm sorry, Sheldon. They just don't appreciate you like I do."

At 10 o'clock he slipped under his brand new comforter. Leonard and Penny hadn't returned, so he assumed they were staying at Penny's place overnight to avoid discussing flags.

He settled in and closed his eyes, but sleep eluded him. He tossed and turned, trying different positions without luck. Peering at the alarm clock, he noted it was 11:30. He had heard that it was beneficial to get up and perform a quiet activity until one was sleepy, though he had never had to test that theory before.

He wandered into the livingroom and scanned the bookshelf for something he had absolutely no interest in. Finally settling on one of Leonard's Babylon 5 novels, he took his spot on the couch and began to read. Thirty minutes later, he was beyond bored and decided to try sleeping again.

At 1 a.m. Sheldon was still awake, pondering his sleeplessness. He had the same sheets, pillowcases, and comforter he slept in so well at the hotel. He reached for his phone and called his girlfriend. She was, afterall, a neurobiologist and may have some insight into the matter. She answered on the second ring.

"Sheldon, what's wrong?"

"I can't sleep."

"Neither can I," she admitted.

"I don't understand. My new bedding came in today. It's the exact same brand and style as what we had at the hotel. How could I sleep so well there but have problems in my own bed?"

"You're a brilliant scientist. I'm sure you can figure this out. Let's go over the differences."

"Well, it was cooler in San Jose..."

"The outside temperature was cooler, but once we set the thermostat, the room's temperature was no different than your apartment."

"True. Hmmm... Oh, I know. I must have been dreaming about flags. Maybe I should try counting them instead of sheep."

"Maybe, but I think you're missing a key element."

"What?"

"Could your restlessness have to do with the fact that you miss sharing a bed with me?"

He sat back and pondered her question. "I hadn't thought of that."

"Think about it. I know it's the reason I'm having difficulty sleeping."

"You may be on to something. I don't suppose you'd be willing to come over?"

"As tempting as that sounds, it's really late. We should try getting some sleep. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yes, tomorrow."

"I miss you."

"I miss you as well."

After they ended the call, Sheldon attempted to sleep once more. He had to admit, sleeping next to his girlfriend had been surprisingly comfortable. He hugged the extra pillow to his chest, but it just wasn't the same. He sighed and counted flags until his body finally gave into exhaustion and sleep overtook him.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Thank you all again for the likes, follows, favorites, and reviews. I appreciate each and every one of you.**

The next morning Sheldon stumbled out of bed. Normally he couldn't wait to begin the day, go to work, and hope he made a scientific breakthrough, but this morning he was too tired to think. Not only that, but the apartment was deathly quiet. He could actually hear the tick-tock of his wrist watch.

After a quick breakfast of Star Wars-imprinted toast and a cup of tea, he headed across the hall and performed his signature triple knock.

"Leonard and Penny, Leonard and Penny, Leonard and Penny!"

He was greeted by his best friend's guilty face. "I'm sorry we left so suddenly yesterday. We really did have plans with the Wolowitz's."

"I believe you, but why didn't you come back?"

Leonard looked to his wife who had come to stand next to him.

"Sweetie, while you were gone, we started sleeping here."

The lanky physicist stared at them dumbfounded.

Leonard took a step closer to his best friend. "Please don't be upset. Penny and I have been married for over a year and haven't lived alone. We thought since you were away anyway, we would see what it was like living here before we made any big moves."

"I hope you've both come to your senses and realize that your home is across the hall."

The couple looked at each other uneasily.

"Actually, I moved most of my clothes here on Sunday."

"I see." He turned to leave.

"Come on, Sheldon. Don't be like this," Penny pleaded.

He turned around to face them once more. "No, you're right. Why shouldn't you be able to live your own lives? I won't stand in your way. Good day to you both."

"Sheldon, wait. Not much will change. We'll still see each other every day. We'll have dinner together, play video games, go to the comic book store. I'll even continue driving you to work."

"That won't be necessary, Leonard. I'll ask Amy to drive me. She's the only person who takes my feelings into consideration." And with that he marched back to 4A and slammed the door.

xxx

"I leave town for five days, and they sneak around behind my back."

"I agree the way they approached it was deplorable, but they're right. It's time for them to live alone together."

"I thought as my girlfriend you'd be on my side."

"I am on your side."

"It sure doesn't sound like it."

Amy flicked her turn signal then rounded the corner into Caltech's parking lot. She found a spot near the door of the physics building then cut the engine.

"I'm sorry you feel that way." She sighed then asked, "Would you like me to speak with Penny?"

He turned to face her with a look of defeat. "No, you do so much for me. I can't ask you to do that."

"Why don't you give it a few days? If being alone turns out to be too hard on you, we can look at some alternatives."

"Alright," he agreed reluctantly.

Sheldon went to his office but found he couldn't concentrate. He was tired from his restless night, and his roommates' news wasn't helping matters. He stood staring at his white board for over an hour until the sound of his phone ringing shook him out of his reverie. The call display revealed the caller was Leonard. He let it go to voicemail and locked his office door to keep the shorter physicist from entering unwelcomed.

Sitting down, he decided it wouldn't hurt to check out social media for any references to him from the convention. He clicked into the association's photo album for the 50th annual meeting on their Facebook page. Sifting through the pictures, he finally came across one of him and Amy. He marveled at how happy they looked chatting with the other guests.

Another picture of them popped out at him. Someone had taken it just before they decided to compete to find the most unusual flag. Amy's eyes sparkled as she held up the skunk flag. Then he remembered the disappointed look on her face when she noticed it was gone. He had almost given himself away just to see that sparkle return but had managed to keep his secret.

He found several more pictures of the two of them. Amy was onto something when she said she wanted to freeze time. It had been the best weekend he'd ever experienced. He could talk about flags to his heart's content without anyone fleeing at any mention of the subject, not to mention that he felt closer to his girlfriend than he did before they left.

Still unable to concentrate on work, he pulled up the Design-a-Flag website. They were filming the next episode of Fun With Flags in three weeks, so he needed to place his order soon to ensure the flags arrived on time.

He grabbed a dry erase marker and began some rough sketches on his whiteboard. He stood back to admire his work then quickly erased everything. He needed some inspiration.

Periodically throughout the day, his roommate continued to call his phone and knock on his door, both of which he ignored. After two hours with no word from the other man, Sheldon cautiously opened the door and peeked into the hall. The coast clear, he dashed to Amy's lab in the biology wing.

"I'm done. You get to drive me home."

Amy checked her watch. "It's only 3 o'clock."

"I'd like to leave before Leonard is done. He's been trying to catch me all day. I've managed to outsmart him so far, but I'll be trapped in my office if he comes around looking for me at 5 o'clock."

"I'm sorry, Sheldon. I need the next two hours to work on my research. You're welcome to wait here."

He grumbled but pulled up a chair next to her. "What are you working on?"

"My latest research grant was approved."

"The one with the mice?"

"Yes. Now that all the paperwork is complete and it's a sure thing, I can fill you in on the details."

"Are you going to slice their tiny brains?" He asked, making a face.

"No, quite the opposite. I'll be using miniature electrodes to measure their brain wave activity during orgasm."

He stared at her wide mouthed. "H..how w..will you attempt to do that?" He stuttered.

Before she was able to answer, a knock sounded on her door.

"Amy, is Sheldon with you?"

Sheldon was brought out of his trance by the sound of Leonard's voice. "Drat. He found me."

"Quick, hide in here," she offered, pointing to a large cabinet.

He quietly opened the cabinet door and folded his tall frame into the cramped space. Amy soundlessly shut the door behind him then opened her lab door.

"Hi, Leonard. Sheldon's pretty upset about your new living arrangements. I think it might be best if you give him some time to cool off."

"I wanted to apologize again. Penny and I feel terrible about the way we handled this. I hope you two will still join us all at the Cheesecake Factory tonight."

"I'll check with Sheldon."

When Leonard left, Sheldon emerged. "Thank you for chasing him away and not lying about my whereabouts. I know you're looking forward to seeing Penny and Bernadette tonight, but if you don't mind, I'd rather not see anyone tonight and just go home. Will you keep me company?"

Amy looked at the hopeful look on her boyfriend's face. "Okay."

For the first time that day, Sheldon's face broke into a huge smile. She smiled back then removed her lab coat and grabbed her purse.

"What about your research?"

"It can wait until tomorrow. You're having a bad day, and I want to cheer you up."

"You're the best."

Amy drove to The Cheesecake Factory to bring some semblance of normalcy to her boyfriend's Tuesday schedule. They ate and left well before the rest of the gang arrived. Next they stopped at Amy's apartment to pick up a change of clothes and her overnight bag.

Sheldon carried her bag to his room then returned to the living room to start up his laptop. He called her over to join him at his desk. She rolled Leonard's chair next to him, and together they viewed the pictures from the convention.

Next Sheldon pulled up the NAVA website and clicked on the presentation application link. "We'll need to complete the form soon if we don't want to miss out on performing an episode of Fun With Flags at next year's convention."

"First we should plan for our next episode. Do you have any ideas on how to incorporate custom-made flags into the show?"

"I figured we'd talk about our experience at the convention and tie it in. I already have the order in to Chad for James' flag."

"We'll need more than one flag."

"I'm working on it," he promised.

As they were both tired, they turned in early. Amy fluffed the extra pillow and lay her head down. Sheldon situated the comforter over them both and pulled her towards him. She curled up against the front of his body and sighed contentedly. After bidding each other good night, he kissed the top of her head, and they both fell asleep within minutes.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Thank you everyone again for your kind words.**

 **The extremely talented RGBCN and I have been collaborating. She will be posting a drawing on September 13 to her tumblr, Instagram, and Facebook accounts to go along with this chapter. I love it and I think you will too! If you haven't checked out her work, I highly recommend it.**

 **I hope you enjoy the story and drawing :)**

Over the next three weeks, Amy spent the night at 4A on multiple occasions. Some nights they engaged in love making, while on others they were just content to fall asleep wrapped in each other's arms. They always awoke in their usual position feeling refreshed.

"I could get used to this," Amy confessed one morning.

She quickly became familiar with her boyfriend's breakfast schedule. They cooked together before driving to work then spent their evenings playing games, watching movies, or quietly reading next to each other - she medieval literature and he the newest Batman or Superman comic books. On weekends they took in a movie or trekked over to The Lego Store at The Glendale Galleria.

On the nights they weren't physically together, they Skyped each other from their beds, leaving the program running as they fell asleep. Sheldon inhaled her scent on his extra pillow, while she wore one of his Flash t-shirts to help them sleep.

The night before their first Fun With Flags show since the convention, Amy slept at her own apartment. With her help, Sheldon had made up with Leonard and Penny two weeks earlier, and the guys were all coming over to play video games.

The following afternoon she arrived bearing fried chicken with all the fixings and a peach cobbler, courtesy of his mother's recipes. Sheldon moaned appreciatively as he shoveled in forkfuls of the delicious fare.

"You have the same look on your face when we're having sex."

He turned ten shades of red. "Amy!"

"What? There's no one here but us."

They continued eating in companionable silence for several minutes.

"You still haven't shown me the flags we're showcasing tonight," she noted between bites.

"You'll see them soon enough."

"Usually we plan the whole show two weeks out. How will I know what to say?"

"Just follow my lead."

After the couple cleared the island and washed the dishes, Sheldon took his spot on the couch then patted the spot next to him. She walked up to the coffeetable and bent down to peek at the stack of flags.

He caught her wrist before she was able to get a look. "There will be no peeking."

When she promised she would behave, he released her wrist. She settled into her spot, her eyes still on the neatly-folded pile in front of him, then raised her head to find his narrowed eyes on her.

"Can I at least be in charge of Frank's flag?"

"Fine," he relented, placing it in front of her.

"Ten seconds," she announced. "Three, two, one..."

"Hello and welcome to Dr. Sheldon Cooper..."

"...and Dr. Amy Farrah Fowler..."

"...present Dr. Sheldon Cooper's Fun With Flags!"

"As many of you may know, Amy and I recently attended the North American Vexillogical Association, or NAVA, meeting in San Jose, California. During the three-day convention, we attended many lectures, visited numerous booths selling flag and flag-related items, and met countless flag enthusiasts like ourselves."

Amy waved into the camera. "Shoutout to all my convention peeps!"

Sheldon frowned slightly at her before resuming. "Tonight's live episode will feature one of the vendors in particular: Design-a-flag. I know what some of you must be thinking. I thought flags were only created by the government. Can anyone design their own flag? The answer is yes, anyone can design their own personal flags. You may not be legally able to fly them atop city hall, but they can be designed for your own personal use."

Amy took that as her cue to pick up the flag in front of her. "This design was created by a man by the name of Frank whom we met at the convention. Design-a-Flag printed it, and with Frank's permission, we are able to display it for you," she explained.

Sheldon seized the flag from his girlfriend's fingers and waved it over his head. "Next year's convention will be held in Houston, Texas. Frank hoped his design would be selected as the new flag for the Lone Star State city. However, his dream was squashed when he was wrongly deprived of that honor. As a native Texan, I would be proud to salute this flag had it been chosen. I wanted all you viewers to know what you'll be missing out on. Or will you?"

Amy put her face in her hands, not liking where this was going.

"NAVA guests were asked to vote on several designs. The two designs earning the most votes were then presented to a panel of four judges, which included yours truly. After the association's president broke the tie, the other design was declared the winner. I did not vote for the other design. To be fair, I was impressed with the color palette, but this flag," he waved it around again, "is the winner in my eyes. And Sheldon Cooper's choices do not lose."

Amy laid her hand on his knee, "Sheldon..." she warned.

He glanced down at her hand before continuing. "After the disappointing outcome, it came to my attention that this year's winning design received less votes in the initial election. I move we start a petition to appoint Frank's flag the victor..."

Amy looked directly into the camera. "Please send us your feedback after the show. We have a few more flags to show you tonight."

He gave her an 'I wasn't finished look' but set the flag down on the coffee table. "Getting back on topic, flags can be serious, but they can also be fun."

He plucked the next flag off the pile, keeping it folded until the last second. When he shook it out, Amy gasped.

"The zombie flag!"

He handed it to her with a flourish. "To commemorate our time at our first convention."

"Oh, Sheldon! That's so sweet."

"But that's not all." He shook out the next flag.

"And the skunk flag!" She flung her arms around him.

He carefully extracted himself from her embrace, "Not now," he whispered.

He once again addressed the viewers. "Amy and I were looking through sample designs at the Design-a-Flag booth when we came across these uniquely-fun flags. The sky's the limit when it comes to flag design. I encourage you all to make your creations a reality."

He unfolded the next flag. "This is an original Sheldon Cooper design. I call it '25 Cats'."

Amy fingered the fabric. "There's Zazzles! And Feynman, Enrico Fermi..."

As Amy admired the flag, pointing out each cat, Sheldon turned back to the camera.

"When designing your own flags, you aren't limited to shapes and drawings. Using non-copyrighted photos is another way to add some pizzazz while keeping memories alive.

"Six years ago Amy and I terminated our relationship over an argument. I brought home 25 cats to fill the void. When we reinstated our friendship, I took a picture of each cat before we gave them away to good homes. This flag is a reminder that no amount of felines can replace this cute little lump of wool," he proclaimed.

"Awww... Sheldon."

"We've been through a lot of ups and downs over the past six years. I like to think the ups rule the majority." He unfolded the next flag.

"Our prom picture! Sheldon, you are the best boyfriend ever!"

"I know."

Amy set the prom flag down in front of her, tracing their bodies with her finger, while only half listening to her boyfriend.

"...then there are flags that help you say..."

Amy noticed Sheldon pick up the last flag out of the corner of her eye. He unfurled it slowly as she looked up in anticipation. She put her hand up to her mouth and gasped. She read the words again to make sure it wasn't just her imagination.

'Dr. Amy Farrah Fowler, will you marry me?'

She looked up into his smiling face speechless. He set the flag down then stood up and removed a small black velvet box from his pants pocket then got down on one knee and opened the box. Inside lay an antique diamond engagement ring.

"Sheldon, it's beautiful!"

"It's been in my family for generations."

She gingerly touched the shiny object as if afraid it would disappear or break.

"You haven't answered my question yet. Amy Farrah Fowler, will you marry me?"

She gazed into the eyes of the man she loved with all her heart. "Yes!"

He carefully removed the ring from its box and placed it on her finger. She threw herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck, and kissing him deeply. Momentarily forgetting they were still filming, he kissed her back passionately. Their lips broke apart with a loud 'pop'.

"I love you, Amy."

"I love you, too."

Remembering the camera, he pulled her arms gently from around his neck and took her left hand in his right as they sat on the couch once more. He discreetly played with the adornment on his girlfriend's, no fiancée's, ring finger as he gave his closing statement.

"Oh, and don't forget to check out FlagWorshipper1976's YouTube video of our mini episode shot live at the convention. Good night!"

"And we're clear!" Amy announced as she pressed the 'off' button.

She scooted closer to her fiancé, laying her head on his shoulder; he rested his head on hers. She gazed down at her left hand and ran her right index finger over the jewels.

"Sheldon?"

"Hmmm?"

"Thank you for the beautiful and completely unexpected proposal. How long have you been planning this?"

"I've known for a year and a half that I wanted to marry you, ever since our sleepover in the fort. I was thinking of proposing to you on our five-year anniversary, but then we broke up."

"Oh, Sheldon. I wish I had known. I thought you were more interested in a TV show than me. I hope you know, the breakup was hard on me too. I never stopped loving you."

"I know. When we got back together, I didn't want to rush into anything. I was waiting for the right moment. Then after we came back from the convention, I realized how much I missed having you with me. And with Leonard and Penny gone, the timing was right. Now that we're engaged, we can think about you living here full-time."

She lifted her head and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

"There's still an hour before bedtime. Shall we consummate our engagement?"

She eagerly nodded her head yes. He reached for her hand, and they scurried to his, soon to be their, bedroom.

 **A/N: I really wanted to get this chapter posted before the next taping on September 13. I have a good feeling they'll be filming the flag convention episode that night. As curious as I am to find out what actually will happen on the show, I'm still planning on staying spoiler free. Can't wait for season 10 to start!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Thank you all so much for your kind words after reading chapter 12. I greatly appreciate each and every one of you.**

 **A special thank you again to the wonderful RGBCN for her beautiful drawing of the pivotal moment. She has received over 1000 likes on Instagram, and I am very excited for her.**

Sheldon kissed Amy awake the next morning, starting at her bare shoulders, working his way up her neck, then to her jawline. She twisted around to give him access to her lips and tangled her limbs with his.

"I still can't believe we're engaged," she said with a hint of awe in her voice. She lifted her left hand to her eyes, trying to see the beautiful ring without her glasses.

Sheldon reached over her to pick them up off the nightstand and placed them over her ears and nose. She rotated her hand back and forth, admiring the way the sun glinted off the shiny jewels.

He sighed. "We really should get up and get ready for work."

He kissed her forehead before untangling himself then stepping into his slippers and donning his bathrobe. She lay back against the pillows for a few minutes to allow him his allotted time to use the facilities, as per the new bathroom schedule he had drawn up after her first sleepover.

As they drove the short distance to Caltech, Amy snuck a few quick peeks at the man sitting next to her. She didn't know how she would be able to concentrate on her research after the events of the previous night. She had wanted to give Penny the news, but Sheldon rationalized her friend would still be asleep, and stopping to chat would cause them to be late for work. Besides, they would be seeing the whole gang tonight.

She dropped him off at the physics building before walking over to her lab. Upon entering she pulled her hair back in a ponytail and donned her lab coat. As she waited for her computer to boot up, she heard the faint sound of her cell phone ringing in her purse. The Darlin' ringtone signaled it was Sheldon calling.

"Is everything okay?" She asked.

"Everything's fine. Have you looked at our YouTube account yet?"

"No. My computer just came up. Hang on."

She logged into the account to see last night's video was flooded with comments. "We have more comments from this video than we have of all our other videos combined!"

"I know. I haven't had a chance to read any of them yet. We can maybe start looking them together over at lunch," he suggested.

She stared at her computer screen long after they hung up. It was surreal that they had 347 comments and 785 views in less than 12 hours. Most of their videos only garnered a comment or two and never more than a few dozen views. She was torn between reading some now and waiting until lunch. She decided reading one comment wouldn't hurt.

'Congratulations on your engagement!' It was signed funwithflags4ever.

Feeling guilty, she quickly logged out and started up her work programs. She read and reread her NIH grant acceptance letter and corresponding informational documents, but the words on the screen lost all meaning. Try as she might, and just couldn't focus. She decided to make a quick trip to the breakroom to get some herbal tea to clear her head.

Standing next to the coffeepot was one of her colleagues, Dr. Jun Chen.

"Good morning Dr. Fowler. I hear your research project is a go. Congratulations!"

"Thank you," she replied as she raided the cupboard for a mug and teabag.

Dr. Chen took a seat at the table next to the window. Amy joined her a minute later with a steaming hot cup of water. As she dunked her teabag in, the other woman gasped.

"When did this happen?" she asked pointing to the ring on her finger.

"Sheldon proposed last night."

"Were you expecting it?"

"No, I was completely taken by surprise. I mean I've known for a few months that he had a ring, but I didn't know when or how he'd pop the question."

As the two women chatted about the proposal then their respective research projects while they sipped their beverages, Amy secretly compared her ring to her colleague's. She much preferred her antique style over the other woman's more modern look. Plus hers came with a history, having been in her fiancé's family for generations.

Amy headed back to her lab with a new sense of purpose. She rolled up her sleeves and pored over the documentation.

When the clock struck 12, she tossed her lab coat on her chair and dashed to the cafeteria. Sheldon joined her soon after, toting his laptop. They went through the meal line, Sheldon complaining the whole time about the lackluster options, then headed for their usual table.

She looked around the room. "Where are the guys today?"

"They're probably in Howard's lab discussing the guidance system."

"You didn't want to join them?"

"No. They just keep rehashing the details. It's become rather tedious. I'd much rather read our YouTube comments."

After discarding their food trays, he came over to her side of the table with the laptop.

She turned her guilty eyes to his. "I have a confession."

He eyed her warily. "What did you do?"

She cast her eyes down. "I peeked at the first comment."

"Amy!"

"I know, I know. I'm sorry. It was just one comment. I promise I didn't read any others."

They started at the top, working their way down the list. Many of the comments congratulated them on their impending nuptials. There were a few asking for details on ordering custom-made flags, and a couple of commenters were interested in signing the petition.

Before they knew it, lunchtime was over.

"We'll look at this more tonight," he promised.

xxx

They swung by her apartment after work to pick up a change of clothes so she could spend the night again.

He sat on her couch waiting as she rifled through her closet. "Amy?"

"Did you say something, Sheldon?" She answered, her voice muffled.

He walked over to her bedroom and tried again. "I was thinking you could leave a couple outfits at my place."

She jumped at the sound of his voice so close to her. Placing her hand over her heart, she turned around to face him. "You scared me! I thought you were waiting in the living room."

"I was, but we were having difficulty communicating through the wall."

"This is much better," she agreed. "I can leave some extra clothes at your place if you don't mind. I know you have everything in a special order. If you're sure my clothing won't be an imposition..."

"I wouldn't have suggested it if I didn't mean it."

He sat on the edge of her bed as he watched her pack a duffle bag with cardigans, blouses, skirts, and undergarments. She zipped up the bag, slung it over her shoulder, then turned towards him and caught him staring at her. "What?"

"I was just thinking that it's been awhile since I've been in your room."

"It has been," she concurred.

He patted the spot next to him. She dropped the bag on the floor and perched next to him, and they sat side by side in companionable silence. He stole a glance at her, noting a far away expression in her eyes.

"Are you okay?"

She ran her palm over her comforter. "I'm fine. I'm just thinking about our first time here in this room in this bed."

"And that makes you... sad?" He ventured.

"No. Well maybe a little. I mean one day we'll live together full-time, and this place," she swept her hand through the air, "will only be a memory."

"Are you saying you don't want to move forward in our relationship?"

"No! Not at all. Of course I want to move forward. I love you. I'm just being silly. Forget I even said anything."

They lay back on the bed, each lost in their own thoughts. Amy scooted over to her fiancé, snuggling against the length of his body. He reached for her hand, just as he had nearly a year earlier on her birthday.

After a few minutes she turned her head to him. "We should probably go. We don't want to keep everyone waiting."

They slowly sat up. Without breaking the contact of their clasped hands, they slid off the end of the bed. Amy bent down to retrieve her duffle bag while Sheldon got a view of her backside. He picked his messenger bag off the couch before she locked the door. She had a feeling she wouldn't be back for a few days, and she was perfectly fine with that.


	14. Chapter 14

As they climbed the last flight of stairs at 2311 North Los Robles Avenue, Amy made a right and headed for apartment 4B.

"Where are you going?"

"We haven't told our friends about our engagement."

"Everyone will be here within an hour. We can tell them then."

"I know, but I can't wait to see the look on Penny's face. I owe it to my bestie to be the first to know."

"And have to repeat yourself when the others arrive? That's not very efficient use of your vocal cords."

"Sheldon, my vocal cords are perfectly capable of repeating a few words."

"Fine. Hang on. I need to set this down," he said, indicating his messenger bag. He unlocked the door to 4A. Amy was about to follow him to set her bulging duffle bag down when Leonard and Penny emerged from across the hall.

"Ames! We were just about to pick up the food. See you in a bit."

As her friend headed towards her, Amy casually swept an imaginary stray wisp of hair back with her left hand.

Penny grabbed the brunette's hand. "OMG! You're engaged! I can't believe Sheldon finally asked you. Did he get down on one knee in front of your beakers?"

"No, we got engaged in Sheldon's apartment last night!" Amy squealed.

"Congratulations!" Leonard said sincerely.

Penny was miffed. "Wait, you've been engaged for a day and didn't bother to tell me? What the hell? I thought we were BFFs."

"We are! Sorry, I wanted to tell you this morning, but Sheldon thought I'd be disturbing your sleep."

"And you listened to him? This is waaaaay more important than sleep. Okay spill! I need details now. How did he propose?"

Amy got a dreamy look on her face. "He proposed during last night's live Fun With Flags show. It was so romantic..."

"Hang on. Are you telling me 10s of people knew about this before I did?"

"Actually, it's more like 100s of people." Sheldon corrected as he stepped into the hall. "We have a larger following now thanks to the convention. I've been telling you for years to watch the show. You probably wish you'd listened to me."

Penny gave Sheldon an icy glare then directed her attention back to her friend. "Why didn't you come over after the show?"

"We were celebrating our engagement, if you get my drift."

Sheldon reddened. "Amy!"

Leonard cleared his throat. "We're very happy for you."

"Does Bernadette know about this?" Penny asked.

Amy shook her head no. "No, you're the first ones to know within our social group."

"At least I'm not the last to know. I think this calls for a group hug." Amy willingly accepted her BFF's hug, but Sheldon stiffened as the blonde's arms encircled them.

Following what Sheldon deemed an eternity of hugging, Leonard grabbed his wife's hand. "Come on, Penny. We should probably be going so the food doesn't get cold. We'll see you guys soon. Congratulations again."

After their besties left, the newly-engaged couple sat on the couch with Sheldon's laptop opened to their YouTube page. The comments were now up to 398. They had just enough time to read the next ten before a knock sounded on the door.

"It's open!" Amy called out.

The Wolowolitz's and Raj entered the apartment. They barely got through the door before Raj zeroed in on the new adornment on Amy's hand.

"Oh my goodness! Sheldon finally put a ring it!" He exclaimed.

"What?!" The married couple shouted.

"It's true. Sheldon and I are engaged!" Amy shrieked excitedly, jumping up from her seat. Her fiancé stood next to her beaming.

Bernadette waddled over to the couple, one hand resting on her swollen belly. She reached for her friend's hand. "It's beautiful! Sheldon must have spent a fortune."

"Actually that ring has been in my family for generations. It was my great grandmother's."

Raj was next to inspect the ring. "It really is stunning."

"Very nice," Howard agreed.

"Nicer than the one you got me," Bernadette pouted, as she compared her half-carat diamond with Amy's much larger one.

"Bernie, I thought you love the ring I got you."

"What was I supposed to say? Where's the diamond? I almost need a magnifying glass to see it."

Sheldon, Amy, and Raj looked at each other uneasily as the married couple continued arguing.

"The diamond is little because you're so little. I didn't want your hand to fall off from the weight."

When his wife shot him an 'I'm not amused' look, he changed tactics. "I'm positive my proposal was way more romantic than anything this guy" Howard nodded towards Sheldon, "could ever pull off."

"Actually, Sheldon's proposal was more romantic," Amy answered defensively.

"I seriously doubt that. What did he do? Hand you a contract to sign before he provided you with the ring?"

Bernadette squeezed her husband's hand. "Howie, it doesn't matter. Sorry everyone for all the fighting. It seems like it's all we do anymore. I can't wait for this baby to get out of here and stop messing with my hormones."

She released his hand then plopped down on the couch. Sheldon and Amy took their seats again. Howard pulled a chair up next to his wife, and Raj settled on the floor in front of his best friend.

Amy gave her friend a sympathetic look. "Understandable. I've studied the effects of elevated estrogen and progesterone levels in the pregnant body and their impact on the brain's emotional responses."

The petite blonde smiled gratefully. "Sorry again for the outburst. I'm really happy for you two. Will you be moving in together?"

"I've been nighting over quite a bit, but we haven't made anything official."

Leonard and Penny arrived shortly after bearing bags of Styrofoam containers filled with Thai food. They set them on the coffeetable before taking their seats, and everyone dug in.

"Did Sheldon and Amy tell you the news?" Penny asked the group.

"That they're engaged? Yeah, we heard about it." Howard replied, eyeing his wife warily.

"We should watch the proposal!"

Bernadette turned to the other blonde. "How?"

"Didn't they tell you how he proposed?"

The trio shook their heads no.

"He proposed to her during a Fun With Flags show."

"You people really need to start watching our show," Sheldon grumbled as he clicked the YouTube app on his smart TV so they could all watch.

The friends sat forward in their seats in anticipation. They listened to Sheldon drone on about their time at the convention.

"Poor Amy can barely get a word in," Bernadette tsked. "When do we get to the good part?"

Sheldon shushed her. "It's all good. You're missing everything."

Everyone turned their attention back to the screen.

Leonard spoke up. "Okay, I gotta ask. What's the significance of the zombie and skunk flags?"

Sheldon paused the video. "Silence! There will be no interruptions during the show. All questions will be answered at the end."

After a mumbled chorus of sorry's, he unpaused the video.

The girls squealed and stomped their feet when Sheldon presented Amy with the prom flag on the screen. The lanky physicist narrowed his eyes at them.

"Here it comes," Amy whispered.

When the last flag was unfurled, a collective gasp filled the room, mirroring the one Amy uttered on-screen.

Everyone's eyes were glued to the TV as they watched the scene unfold. As the on-screen couple leaned in for the kiss, Sheldon exited the video.

"Hey! It wasn't done!" Penny protested.

"Yeah, we want to see the kiss!" Bernadette said.

"What Amy and I do behind closed doors is none of any of your business."

"But all your flag friends got to see it." Raj whined.

Penny pulled out her phone and tapped a few keys then held it up triumphantly. "Guys, I found it!" She moved the time slider bar to right before the kiss, and everyone except the couple in question gathered around to watch.

"Curses!" Sheldon attempted to snatch the phone, but Amy gently laid her hand on his.

After the group finished oohing and ahhing over the affectionate performance, the former waitress excused herself to go across the hall. She returned with a bottle of wine. "This calls for a celebration."

Amy pulled seven glasses from the cupboard. She filled one with water for her pregnant friend. Everyone stood up as she passed them around.

"You know I don't drink. I'll have what Bernadette's having."

"Sweetie, one little sip won't kill you. It's social convention."

He reluctantly accepted the glass. Leonard poured a little wine for each of his friends, with the exception of Bernadette, then raised his glass.

"I'd like to propose a toast. Sheldon, we've known each other a long time. When I first met you, I never would have thought you'd find a girl to love. Then you found Amy..."

"Actually, Raj and I found Amy," Howard corrected.

"Anyway," Leonard continued, "I have watched your relationship flourish over the last six years. Amy, you've brought out the best in Sheldon. Your love and patience has transformed him from an emotionless robot into a slightly less robotic being."

Amy frowned at Leonard's description of her man.

"To Sheldon and Amy. May you have many happy years together. Cheers!"

"Cheers!" The gang echoed.

Sheldon took a sip and made a face. Amy gave him an encouraging smile and discreetly rubbed his back. As he downed the rest in one gulp to get it over with, she noticed his sudden unsteadiness and tried to guide him back to the couch, but he resisted.

"Speech! Speech!" Raj chanted.

Sheldon cleared his throat. "Thank you, Leonard, for your kind words. This may be the wine talking..."

Amy placed her hand on his arm. "Sheldon..."

He looked down at her with a smile sweet enough to melt her heart, so she allowed him to continue.

"As I was saying, I am very fortunate to have you all in my life, and I feel like the luckiest man alive to be engaged to this cute little lump of wool. Amy, you are the Robin to my Batman, the Watson to my Sherlock, the Kirk to my Spock. I can't imagine my life without you."

"Oh, Sheldon!"

He bent his head and captured her lips with his as he dipped her backwards. Their friends hooted and hollared.

When they came up for air, Amy's face was flushed. She looked over at her fiancé who appeared even more unsteady than he did a couple of minutes ago. She walked him back to the couch then seeing his face turning green, she turned on her heel and led him to the bathroom.

"I feel bad now," Penny confessed as they overheard the sounds of hurling.

"It's not your fault that he can't hold his liquor. I didn't even give him as much as the rest of you," her husband rationalized.

When the couple emerged from the bathroom, they apologized.

Penny approached them. "Don't apologize to us. It's my fault. I never should have forced you to drink."

"No, you shouldn't have," Sheldon agreed.

Amy hugged each of her friends as they congratulated them again then bid them farewell.

She helped Sheldon brush his teeth and change into his pajamas then put him to bed. It was still early, but he didn't resist. She sat on the edge of the bed and brushed his damp hair from his forehead then stood up and padded out of the room, silently vowing to keep him away from the fermented grape concoction in the future.

"Where are you going?" He called after her.

"I'm going to make some tea. Would you like some?"

"I'd better not. My stomach still feels funny. I don't want a repeat of my earlier episode of kneeling before the toilet."

"Would you like me to sing Soft Kitty?"

"Please."

She returned to her spot on the bed. He fluffed his pillow and settled in as she pulled the comforter up to his chin and began to sing softly. His eyes fluttered shut as she sang the last few notes. She gently kissed his forehead and quietly tiptoed out of the room.

A few minutes later, she sat at the island with her hot mug and replayed the events of the day. When she returned to the bedroom, her fiancé was fast asleep in the middle of the bed, leaving very little space for her. She carefully crawled in next to him. Even in his sleep, he sensed her presence and flung his arm over her.

"Good night," she whispered.

He responded with a sigh of contentment.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Thank you all for the positive reviews. I am so glad you are all enjoying this story.**

 **And thank you to everyone who voted for me in the Big Bang Theory Forum Fanfic/Fanart awards. I was so excited to learn that I won best new author and 2nd place for best Shamy for my previous story** **The Lost Luggage Love Catalyst.**

The next morning Amy twisted in her fiancé's arms and peered into his face. "How are you feeling?" She whispered.

"A lot better. I'm sorry you had to see me in that state last night. I hope you're not repulsed by me for vomiting in front of you."

She lay her head on his chest. "Sheldon, I wasn't repulsed, just worried. I'm here for you through sickness and health."

"Isn't that reserved for married couples?"

She lifted her head slightly and looked right into his strikingly blue eyes. "That goes for anyone who cares about another person. I'll be by your side no matter what life throws at us."

He grimaced. "Well, you won't have to worry about alcohol besting me again. I vote we forgo intoxicating beverages at our wedding and toast with sparkling cider."

"I agree it would probably be in your best interest to substitute, but I'm not sure our friends and families will be as willing. We may want to consider offering both."

"Perhaps you're right," he conceded.

They slowly untangled themselves and went about their morning rituals. Sheldon took extra time brushing his teeth and gargling with mouthwash then backed his fiancée against the bathroom door and kissed her until her knees almost buckled. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders to keep from falling.

"What was that for?" She asked breathlessly when he pulled away slightly.

"To make up for last night and to thank you for taking such good care of me."

"This is a good start. Tonight we can do much more to make up for it," she winked.

When they stepped out into the hall, Leonard and a sleepy-looking Penny were waiting for them.

"Sheldon, I'm so sorry again about last night. I couldn't sleep thinking about how I ruined what should have been a happy time." Penny said earnestly.

"You are forgiven. I have decided I will never touch even a drop of alcohol ever again."

"Good for you."

"We'll see you at dinner tonight," Amy called to their friends over her shoulder as she followed Sheldon down the stairs.

xxx

Sheldon set up his laptop again at lunch to their YouTube comments section.

 _'I saw you on KTVU last month and since then have watched every episode of your show on YouTube. I'm hooked!'_

 _'Congratulations you two! We'll have to get together soon.' - Trina and Justin_

"That was sweet of them. We really should get together. I love our circle of friends, but it doesn't hurt to have more." Amy mused.

"Agreed. Friends are like toilet paper. It's good to have extras under the sink."

"Interesting analogy."

"Thank you."

They turned their attention back to the screen.

 _'I never thought flags could be this fun. You rock!'_

 _'Congrats on your engagement. What a unique proposal!'_

 _'I may be interested in signing your petition, but first I'd like to see the current winning flag. Where can I find the design?'_

 _'You two are so cute. Best of luck!'_

 _'Thank you so much for mentioning Design-a-Flag on your show. It was a pleasure doing business with you. Congrats!' - Chad_

 _'Where can I submit a design for next year's convention?'_

 _'Dr. Cooper, you are such a romantic. Dr. Fowler is a very lucky girl.'_

They grinned at each other.

"Well Dr. Fowler, it appears our little jaunt to San Jose was well worth the trip."

"Indeed it was, Dr. Cooper."

He consulted his watch. "Five more minutes. I think we have time to read a few more."

Sheldon scrolled down to the next batch of comments. He sat back with a horrified look on his face after reading the next one. "Oh, dear Lord. This is dreadful."

His fiancée stroked his arm soothingly. "It will be okay."

He tore his eyes away from the screen to look at her. "How can you be so sure?"

They reread the comment together.

 _'I am the rightful winner of the flag design contest. How dare you try to overturn the election outcome! If you know what's good for you, I would suggest you reconsider the petition and remove this video, or I'll report you to the association. Then you will never attend another convention.' - signed a former fan of your show._

The color drained from his face. "They can't actually do that, can they?"

"I doubt anyone can prevent us from attending future conventions. You haven't done anything wrong. You were just stating your opinion and haven't actually started a petition. Even if you had, it's not a crime."

"Why didn't you stop me?" He whined.

"I tried. I wasn't exactly sure what you had planned, but I could sense it wasn't good."

He quickly rose from his seat and paced around the table. "This is a nightmare. A complete and utter nightmare!" He wailed.

Amy noticed several of their colleagues had paused their conversations to stare at the agitated physicist. She stood up, placed her hand on his arm, and lowered her voice. "Lunch time's over. We'll discuss this further tonight."

xxx

Sheldon and Amy were the first to arrive at the Cheesecake Factory that evening. He was still anxious about the negative comment and had tried to get out of dinner, but Amy wouldn't have it. She convinced him that a night out with their friends would be a good distraction, and they would need to clear their heads to consider their next move.

Raj and Stuart joined them shortly after the hostess seated them, with Stuart settling into the chair next to Amy.

Sheldon regarded the comic book store owner quizzically. "Stuart, what are you doing here?"

Amy nudged him discreetly.

"I asked him to join me so I'm not the seventh wheel," Raj explained.

"Hmmm... I suppose that since we're seated at a table for eight, you are welcome to join us."

Amy gave her fiancé a look. "Of course you're welcome Stuart."

The waitress came by asking if they would care for any drinks or appetizers while they awaited the rest of the group.

"I'll have a diet Coke," Sheldon replied.

Amy went next. "Water for me, please."

Raj and Stuart ordered water as well.

As their drinks were placed in front of them, the Hofstadters and Wolowitzs appeared. The waitress waited patiently for the quartet to get settled. Bernadette and the guys ordered water, while Penny ordered a glass of red zinfandel. Sheldon grimaced at her choice, recalling the events of the previous evening.

"How did your moms react to the news?" Bernadette asked after the waitress returned with the drinks and took everyone's food orders.

Sheldon eyed her suspiciously. "How would they know? How would anyone know?"

"You told us last night."

"How could we have? We didn't even know about this until lunchtime. Did you read the comments?"

"Sheldon, she's referring to our engagement."

Now it was the petite blonde's turn to look at him suspiciously. "Yeah. What did you think I was talking about?"

Stuart's face fell. "Wait, you're engaged? Sounds like something a member of the group might know."

Raj had the decency to look guilty. "Sorry, dude. It slipped my mind."

Amy patted his hand. "I'm sorry, Stuart. We should have invited you over."

Sheldon pulled his fiancée's hand off the other man's and held the one next to him tightly in his lap. She frowned slightly but said nothing.

Howard interrupted. "So getting back on topic, what did you think Bernie was referring to?"

"Amy and I read a negative comment regarding our latest Fun With Flags episode."

Penny set down her wine glass. "I wouldn't worry about one bad comment. Was someone offended that you defaced a flag with your proposal?"

Amy shook her head. "No, we received several congratulatory comments."

"It's probably just a troll," Leonard surmised.

"It's not a troll. The winner of this year's flag design demanded we remove the video or he/she would report us to the association." Sheldon explained.

Penny gave him a blank look. "I'm sorry, what?"

"Leonard, please inform your wife of the details because I don't wish to put up with her nonsense."

Leonard looked down at his lap. "Ummm..."

"Did any of you actually watch the show?"

Leonard slowly lifted his eyes to meet his best friend's. "Sorry, Buddy. I spaced out during your convention monologue."

"Howard? Raj? Bernadette?" The theoretical physicist asked each of his friends.

They all shook their heads no.

"I'm sorry, Sheldon. I was waiting for the proposal," Bernadette admitted.

"I would have paid attention to the entire show if I had been invited." Stuart piped up.

Raj turned to his companion. "Dude, you're making the rest of us look bad."

The group quieted as the waitress set down their meals and refilled their glasses. When she was out of earshot, the gang apologized profusely.

"So what are you going to do?" Leonard asked.

"I don't want to take the video down," Sheldon said forlornly.

"Can you remove just the incriminating part?" Howard inquired.

Sheldon glared him. "Howard, when you went to space, did I suggest you remove the spacecraft's service module?"

"This is different. A spacecraft can't function without the service module. If you alter your video, it will remain functional, and you would still have the original full version for yourself. It's a win-win situation."

As she noted Sheldon's eye twitching, Amy addressed the former astronaut. "Howard, we'll take your suggestion into consideration."

"No, we won't! I will not chop up my video to please some misguided viewer. Does anyone have any better ideas?"

The group shook their heads and concentrated on the food in front of them.

The microbiologist was the first to break the silence. "So getting back to my earlier question, how did your moms take the news?"

"Actually, we haven't told them yet," Amy confessed.

"Why not?"

"We haven't had a chance. Sheldon's mom will be ecstatic, but I'm dreading the call to my mother. I'm afraid she'll make some snide comment about finally getting engaged at my age."

Bernadette placed her hand on her belly and winced.

"You okay?" Howard asked.

"I'm fine. Just more Braxton Hicks contractions."

"You know, Bernie, I was reading an article..."

"I said I'm fine. BACK OFF, RAJ!"

He held his hands up in surrender.

The group quickly finished their meals in silence. Everyone chipped in to pay for the newly-engaged couple's meals except Stuart who claimed he was broke. Raj offered to pay for his meal since he had invited him. Then Howard helped his very pregnant wife out of her chair, as everyone else also got up to leave, with the promise that tomorrow the women would get together for girls night and the guys for comic book night.


	16. Chapter 16

As they followed the Hofstadters' car home at a respectable distance, Sheldon sat back with his arms crossed.

"A lot of help they were," he snorted. "Can you believe that not one of them paid attention to the whole show? I'm even more agitated than I was before dinner."

"I'm sorry, Sheldon. I really thought spending time with our friends would divert your attention, at least for awhile."

He turned to her slightly. "Do you know what's even more disturbing?"

"No, what?"

"I just realized that we lost a viewer. How did I not notice that before? I'm getting old, Amy. My mind isn't what it used to be."

She stole a glance at him, noting the fear in his eyes, before returning her eyes to the road in front of them. "Sheldon, you are not old, and you're not losing your mind. You are the same intelligent man I fell I love with. And look on the bright side. We may have lost one viewer, but look how many more we've gained."

"Sheldon Cooper does not lose."

"That's what started this whole mess," she muttered.

"Whose side are you on?"

Amy sighed. "Yours, but I was just pointing out the irony."

"You know irony's not my strong suit."

"I'm sorry. That was insensitive of me," Amy admitted as she pulled into Sheldon's parking spot in the 2311 North Los Robles parking lot where their friends' car was already parked. He and Penny had sped up to put some distance between them to avoid a confrontation from the lanky physicist.

As they climbed the stairs, Sheldon muttered. "Whoever this person is thinks they can hide behind a screen name and didn't even have the audacity to sign the comment with a real name."

"Exactly. This person is a coward. I seriously doubt they will have the courage to come forward to the association. Why don't we take a break from this and enjoy the rest of our night."

"I can't let this go so easily. I need to find out who this person is. I won't rest until I do."

He unlocked the door and ushered her inside before extracting his laptop from his messenger bag. He sat down rigidly on the couch and tapped furiously at the keys, bringing up the Fun With Flags YouTube account.

Amy removed two mugs, one blue and one yellow, and a canister of hot chocolate mix from the cupboard. "You're upset, so I'm going to make you a hot beverage."

She put the kettle on to boil and measured out the mix into each mug then from her post at the island watched her fiancé's face become more pinched as the minutes ticked by. When the kettle began to whistle, she quickly removed it from the stove and poured the boiling water into the vessels. She set the drinks down atop coasters on the coffeetable then gingerly tapped his shoulder to bring him out of his trance.

"Thank you," he said, barely looking at her.

She took her seat next to him then said softly "Sheldon, we're going to get through this."

He gazed up at her with a look of uncertainty. She leaned over and rested her head on his shoulder. After a few seconds, he draped his arm around her.

They blew the steam from their mugs and sipped the chocolatey beverage.

"Mmm... yummy!" He said appreciatively.

They continued drinking in companionable silence. After a few minutes, Amy peered at her fiancé over the rim of her mug. "I've been thinking, maybe we should take Howard's advice and remove the part about the petition. Like he said, we'd still have the original uncut version for ourselves."

He set his mug down a bit roughly. "Do you hear yourself, woman? I will not take advice from an engineer."

"Even if it means solving the problem?"

"There has to be another way."

He raised his mug to his lips once more and devoured the remainder of its contents in one gulp. "Now back to business. We need to brainstorm. How can we keep the video intact and remove the threat of that commenter?"

She took one last sip then set down her empty mug. "We can remove the offending comment, but that might aggravate the offender even more. I think we should sleep on it."

"I don't think I'll be able to sleep tonight. I'm too wound up."

"How about I draw you a nice relaxing bath?"

"A bath? Seriously, Amy? How is that supposed to calm my nerves?"

"It was just a suggestion." She changed tactics. "We should call your mom. We've been engaged for two days and haven't even told her. I know she'll be ecstatic."

After some prompting, Sheldon rang his mother while his fiancée cleared the coffeetable and wiped down the counter.

"Hi, Mom."

"Shelly! What an unexpected surprise! This isn't one of your scheduled calls. Is everything alright?"

"I'm fine. Thanks for asking. I'm calling to inform you that Amy and I are engaged."

"Shelly, that is wonderful news! I hope you swept your young lady off her feet."

"She was sitting down at the time, so..."

"Let me rephrase that for you. Was your proposal romantic?"

"I thought so. Nothing says romance quite like a flag."

"A flag? Is that what you young people are calling romantic gestures these days?"

"I don't know about anyone else, but that's exactly what I'm calling it. I designed a flag, a banner if you prefer, asking Amy to marry me during our latest live Fun With Flags episode."

"Oh, my, that is romantic. What about the ring? Does she love it?"

"Why don't you ask her yourself," he replied, passing the phone to his fiancée.

Amy wiped her hands on a dish towel then plucked the phone from his hand. "Hi, Mary. How are you?"

"I feel wonderful! I am so delighted my Shelly Bean finally popped the question. I was just asking him how you like the ring."

"It's beautiful! I'm honored to wear your family heirloom. Thank you for trusting me with it."

"Of course, Dear. I can't imagine anyone more deserving of it. Does it fit okay?"

"Like a glove. It couldn't be more perfect," she gushed, admiring her hand as they spoke.

"I can't wait to see it on your finger."

"I look forward to seeing you again, too. I'm going to put this on speakerphone so we all can talk." Amy pressed the button, allowing Mary's Texas twang to fill the room.

"Have y'all set a date?"

"We haven't discussed it yet," Sheldon disclosed.

"Now, I know you've already sinned. I would have preferred you had waited until marriage, but what's done is done. I just pray ya'll aren't shacking up together."

At Sheldon's panic-stricken look, Amy jumped in. "I still have my apartment."

"What a relief! Y'all don't need to be rushing into anything. You'll have the rest of your lives to learn to coexist."

"Yes, well when we have more information regarding our impending nuptials, we'll be sure to let you know. Goodnight, Mom."

"I suppose it is getting late, and Amy will want to be on her way home soon. Make sure you keep me in the loop with all the wedding planning. Goodnight you two."

The couple resumed their earlier position on the couch.

Sheldon gave his fiancée a look of admiration. "That was quick thinking."

"I feel bad for stretching the truth about our living arrangements. I haven't technically moved in, but I'm practically just paying for an extra apartment. Your mom is more of a maternal figure to me than my own mother, which makes the deceit even worse."

"Are you saying you want to go back to spending nights alone in your apartment?"

She took in the hurt look on his face. "No, of course not. I love being here with you. What I meant to say was I feel like we should call your mom back and come clean."

"What she doesn't know won't hurt her. Shouldn't we call your mother with the news?"

"I need to mentally prepare myself for that conversation. I really should sleep on it."

"But we're already sleeping on what we're going to do about the flag fiasco."

"I can do both. Speaking of sleep, it's getting late."

Amy stood up and grasped his hands. She pulled, but he refused to budge, causing her to fall onto his lap. Taking advantage of the situation, she sat up and began placing a trail of kisses along his neck. He tried to resist but quickly gave into the sensation.

She nibbled on his earlobe, producing a low moan from him. "I thought we could continue where we left off this morning," she whispered seductively.

As their hands roamed each other's arms and backs, she trailed her mouth to his jawline then towards his face. He hungrily caught her lips with his. Without breaking contact, she adjusted her position so she was straddling him then began slowly rocking back and forth. She felt him growing harder and quickened the pace.

He unbuttoned her cardigan, tossed the garment aside, then performed the same actions with her blouse. He lifted his arms as she tugged his shirts over his head. With shaky hands he unclasped her leopard-spotted bra then pulled her closer, enjoying the sensation of skin on skin. She reached down between them to unzip his pants then sat up so he could shimmy out of them. He followed suit with her skirt until their underwear was the only barrier between them. She placed her hand over the bulge, stroking him through the fabric before releasing him from his constraints.

She eyed him appreciatively. "Your genitals are a joy to behold."

"Thank you. I admit they are rather aesthetically pleasing."

As she ran her hand along the silky skin of his hard length, he leaned back against the couch. She slithered off him and motioned him to lie back and close his eyes. When he was in position, she repositioned herself to kneel between his legs then dipped her head and tentatively touched her tongue to his pink tip.

He opened his eyes and stared at her in disbelief. "Isn't that unhygienic?"

She lifted her head slightly to look at him through lowered lashes. "It's no different than me licking any other part of you. Do you not like it?"

"No, I d... do. V... very much."

She smiled. "Good. I've been wanting to try this."

As her warm, moist tongue continued its way down his length then back to its starting point, Sheldon hummed approvingly. She pulled his head into her mouth and swirled her tongue over it then took in as much of him as she could fit.

Groaning with pleasure, he reached blindly for her breasts. He cupped his large hands over them, relishing in the feel of the soft skin surrounding her taut nipples. He opened his eyes and observed her head bobbing up and down, the sight of her almost sending him over the edge.

"Oh dear Lord!" He gritted his teeth.

She continued licking and sucking until she felt him stiffen and release into her. Unsure what to do, she swallowed, causing him to look at her in both awe and horror.

When he recovered he released one breast, trailing that hand down to her leopard-spotted waistband. He plunged his fingers inside, feeling the soaked undergarment. Locating her folds he slipped two fingers inside. She inhaled sharply, watching his every move. She mewled as he quickened the pace then eyed him questioningly when he suddenly stopped.

"Lie back," He commanded gently.

She followed his instructions. He parted her legs and knelt between them, much as she had a few minutes earlier. He gazed into her emerald eyes then lowered his head and hesitantly flicked her clit with his tongue.

"Oh!"

He raised his eyes to hers. "Are you okay? Did I hurt you?"

"I'm more than okay. That was... incredible!"

He smirked then lowered his head once more. As he teased the sensitive flesh, she grasped his head, pushing him even further into her. His hands cupped her bottom as she writhed and pulsed around his tongue. As she lay panting, he sat up and discreetly wiped his mouth. When her breathing returned to normal, he pulled her off the couch, and together they performed their nightly rituals before slipping into bed.

Sheldon lay on his back with Amy's hand over his chest.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

He leaned over and kissed her forehead. "I'm still thinking about that negative comment. Thank you for distracting me earlier."

"We'll come up with something."

He lay staring at the ceiling long after she fell asleep. He gently rolled her onto her side and nestled against her back, inhaling the intoxicating scent of her dandruff shampoo until his eyes fluttered shut.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Thank you all again for the likes, follows, favorites, and reviews. I really appreciate your support.**

In Sheldon's semi-unconscious state, he thought he heard the faint sound of a door knock. He cocked his ear towards the door. Hearing nothing he shrugged it off and snuggled up closer to Amy.

The knocking started up again, louder this time. Sheldon covered his ears to block out the infernal sound but only managed to muffle it. As the sound became louder and more persistent, he buried his head under his pillow.

"Sheldon, Amy! I know you're in there."

Sheldon shot up into a seated position. "Amy, Amy!" He shook her awake. "They found us. Oh dear Lord! What are they going to do?"

She sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "Sheldon, what's wrong?"

"Our negative commenter found us!"

"What are you talking about?"

He donned his bathrobe then stumbled to the closet and extracted a lightsaber. He flicked its switch, illuminating the bedroom in a soft blue glow. Wielding it like a sword, he crept towards the livingroom with Amy trailing behind.

"Sheldon! Open up. I know you're in there!"

"Be very quiet. We don't know what kind of maniac we're dealing with," the physicist instructed his financée as they approached the door.

"That's Leonard's voice," she whispered. She flicked on the light switch then reached around him and unlatched the deadbolt.

"Amy, don't be a hero!" He wailed.

She turned the doorknob and slowly opened the door to reveal the knocker was, in fact, Leonard.

Sheldon lowered the lightsaber and placed his hand over his wildly beating heart. "Leonard! What are you doing here at this hour?"

"Howard called. Bernadette's having the baby."

"And that gives you the right to scare the living bejezus out of me?"

Amy stifled a yawn and placed her hand on her fiancé's arm. "I'm sorry, Leonard. Sheldon thought you were... nevermind. Not important. Where's Penny?"

"Over here," the disheveled blonde, sporting a sweater over pajama bottoms, replied from across the hall. She locked the door then joined the trio in front of 4A.

"We'll get dressed. Have a seat," Amy gestured towards the couch.

The married couple stepped into the apartment and took in the clothes still scattered on the couch and floor. Amy followed their eyes, her face reddening. She quickly gathered up the evidence of their recent dalliance.

"We'll just wait here," Penny said from the doorway.

"I'm going back to bed," Sheldon announced as he trekked back to the bedroom.

Amy followed him. "No, you're not. Our friends are having a baby. We should be there to support them."

"Like they supported me? They didn't even watch the whole video."

"Not this again. I agree they should have handled the situation better, but we we're bigger than that. Now let's go."

"But it's only," he consulted the alarm clock, "3:08 a.m. It could be hours before Bernadette gives birth. First-time labor can take upward of 18 hours."

"Sheldon, I'm too tired to argue right now. Just get dressed."

"I don't see how this concerns me," he grumbled but complied.

They returned to the livingroom fully clothed. Sheldon grabbed his jacket from the back of his desk chair and slung his messenger bag over his shoulder while Amy shimmied into her jacket and collected her purse.

"Let's get this over with."

Amy glared at her fiancé. "Sheldon!"

She snatched the key from his shaky hand after he had made several failed attempts to lock the door. The quartet descended the stairs and piled into Leonard's car.

As they drove towards the hospital, Penny turned to look at the couple occupying the back seat. "Let's make a bet about the baby's sex. Bernadette's carrying low, so I think it's a boy."

Amy's eyes met her bestie's. "That's an old wives tale, but I'm going with boy too."

Penny turned to face her friend's fiancé. "Sheldon, any guesses?"

"I don't care. It doesn't matter. This baby's doomed no matter what since its genes will be half Wolowitz."

Amy glared at him. "Sheldon, you signed a contract prohibiting you from putting Howard down."

"He's not here so it doesn't count."

"Leonard, sweetie, what do you think?" Penny interrupted.

"I don't know. Girl?"

"Ames, wouldn't it be fun if the baby's a girl? I saw the cutest pink onsie at Baby Gap."

"If I were pregnant, I wouldn't have a preference. I'd just want him or her to be healthy. Sheldon wouldn't care either as long as he or she inherited his intelligence."

"Well, sure. That is what's important, but if it was me having this baby, I don't think I'd want it to be a surprise. Sheldon, are you sure you don't want to join in on our bet?" Penny asked. "We can make it interesting. Losers go to a movie of the winners' choice."

When he didn't respond, she looked over her shoulder to see his closed eyes, head lolled to his shoulder, and mouth wide open.

"He must be exhausted. He had some trouble falling asleep," Amy explained.

"I didn't do anything wrong. Don't banish me," he mumbled in his sleep.

When he began thrashing around, Amy rubbed his back soothingly until his movements ceased.

Leonard glanced at them in the rearview mirror. "Poor guy. What happened?"

Amy explained the situation of the negative commenter and how Sheldon was hell bent on discovering who this person is to prevent them from contacting the association whom he feared would prevent them from attending future conferences.

The sudden ringtone of The Black Eyed Peas' 'I Gotta Feeling' radiating from Leonard's pants pocket roused his best friend. He regarded his surroundings, seeing only darkened shadows in a moving vehicle.

"I'm being kidnapped!"

Amy placed a comforting hand on his thigh. "Sheldon, it's just me, Leonard, and Penny. We're on our way to the hospital to support Howard and Bernadette during the birth, remember?"

He squinted at her face in the darkened car. "Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"It's us, Buddy," Leonard confirmed.

Sheldon relaxed. He reached for his fiancée's hand, holding it so tight that she thought her bones would break.

When they arrived at the hospital, Leonard listened to the voicemail that had awoken his friend a few minutes earlier. "That was Raj just wondering what was taking us so long."

He and Penny unlocked their doors and headed out into the cool night air. Amy attempted to follow them but was held back by the death grip Sheldon still had on her hand.

"I'm staying here. Amy, don't leave me."

"You guys go ahead. I'll stay here with Sheldon. We should be in soon."

Leonard handed Amy his keys. "So you can lock up when you're ready not to drive back home."

Amy gave Leonard her word. Once the other couple was out of earshot, she asked her fiancé why he refused to go in.

"You know I hate hospitals, and I'm so tired."

"Well, we can't stay in here."

"Why not? I'd like to get at least a little more sleep." He noted the stern look on her face. "Please, Amy?"

She softened upon seeing his adorable koala face. "Alright, but just for a bit."

He unbuckled his seatbelt and leaned back, trying to get comfortable, but his tall frame made it nearly impossible. Amy unbuckled herself and patted her lap. He stretched out and rested his head there. It still wasn't ideal, but as she stroked his head and sang Soft Kitty, he sighed happily, and before the last words were sung, his eyes fluttered shut. Amy continued running her fingers through his hair until sleep overtook her as well.

When she heard a soft rap on the window, she noted the sun was making its ascent above the San Gabriel Mountains.

"Intruder alert!" Sheldon shouted.

"It's okay. It's just Penny." She unlocked her door. "Has Bernadette had the baby yet?"

"Not yet. Howard came out to tell us she's at 6 centimetres."

"I knew it! It could be several more hours. Penny, if you and Leonard ever decide to have children, don't bother calling until you're in active labor."

Penny ignored his comment. "Anyway, we've all been worried about you two. And you're missing everything. I think Raj is more nervous about the birth than Howard. He keeps pacing in front of the nurses' station begging to be allowed into Bernadette's room. Howard's come out a few times with updates, and Raj almost snuck out past him. It's been entertaining."

Sheldon reluctantly exited the car, stating he was only going in because he needed to void his bladder.

As the hours ticked by, Sheldon used the time to read the remainder of the comments. There were no additional negative ones, but he still wasn't satisfied.

Suddenly Howard emerged into the waiting room. "The baby's here. It's a boy!"

Penny high-fived Amy. "We win! Leonard gets to take us to a movie. Sheldon, you can come along if you'd like."

"When can we go in?" Amy asked.

"Soon."

Raj congratulated his best friend. "How do you feel?"

"It's all a little surreal. I can't believe I'm a father. I'd better get back to Bernie. I just wanted you all to know."

Before Howard could leave, his friends enveloped him in a group hug, except for Sheldon who was rooted to his spot. Amy returned to her seat next to him. "Sheldon, aren't you excited for Howard and Bernadette?"

He shrugged. "Can we go home now?"

"I want to see the baby."

"Why? They're all alike. All they do is cry."

Howard reappeared a few minutes later. "Bernie's ready for you to meet the newest addition of our family."

Raj jumped up from his seat. "Bernadette, I'm coming for you!"

The rest of the gang followed down the corridor.

Howard sat next to his wife on the bed, with Raj squeezing in next to him. Howard narrowed his eyes at him, but he was oblivious. Leonard and Penny came around to stand on the other side and Sheldon and Amy stood at the foot of the bed.

Bernadette appeared tired but smiled at them. "I'd like you all to meet Nathaniel Michael Wolowitz, named after my dad. He's 8 pounds 5 ounces and 21 inches long."

Sheldon noted the wrinkled, pink baby cradled in his tiny friend's arms. "Okay, we saw him, now let's go." He tugged Amy away from the bed.

"Sheldon, I'm not ready to leave yet."

"If we don't go now, he'll start crying."

"Fine, I'll see if Leonard will let me use his car to drive you home and to work, but then I'm coming back."

On the way home, Sheldon breathed a sigh of relief. "I think I'll need an extra-long shower to wash away all those germs."

"We were in the maternity ward not the Division of Infectious Diseases."

"You can't tell me those germs don't travel. I'd rather not take my chances at being infected by pneumococcus, streptococcus, staphylococcus, or other sorts of cocusses. At least by tonight, the baby fever will have worn off, and the guys and I will go to the comic book store as planned."

"I don't think Howard will leave Bernadette, and I don't see Raj leaving so soon either."

Sheldon pouted. "So this is how it will be from now on? First Howard ditches comic book night, then it will be vintage video game night, then Dungeons and Dragons..."

Amy gave him a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry, Sheldon. Our lives are all changing. It's a natural part of life."

He crossed his arms and harumphed. "You know I don't do well with change."

"I know, but you've come a long way since we met. How about I drive you to the comic book store tonight to keep you on schedule?"

"It's not the same," he whined.

"I know, but maybe by next week the guys will be ready to go with you again."

"I hope so. Maybe we should call Justin and Trina and see if they're available this weekend. Then I won't have to endure endless baby talk."

"Okay."

For the first time that morning, he smiled. "You're the best."


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Last chapter left us with a tired, grumpy, self-centered Sheldon. Will he make amends?**

 **Thank you all again for the likes, favorites, follows, and reviews.**

Leonard came over on Friday for vintage video game night while the girls and Raj visited the Wolowitzs at their home.

"Aren't you worried about Amy spending so much time at the Wolowitzs'?" Leonard asked as they played Mortal Kombat on Super NES.

"Why should I be? It's the perfect solution. She gets to see the baby, and I can stay here playing games with my best buddy. That way we're both happy."

"You don't think she's going to want one of her own?"

"Amy and I have been engaged for less than one week. We haven't even set a wedding date. I seriously doubt she's thinking that far ahead yet."

Leonard paused the game. "Well, I'm worried Penny's getting ideas. She had a dreamy look when she came home last night, and she wants to go baby clothes shopping tomorrow."

"Not Amy. She tried calling some friends from the convention. She couldn't reach them, so we're going to the Lego Store then a movie of my choice tomorrow afternoon, as I promised not to bring up the negative comment over the weekend."

"I mean I want kids someday, but I want to wait until we're more financially stable. Penny is so far in debt."

"Can we get back to the game?"

"Sure, Buddy."

xxx

Sheldon and Amy walked out of the movie theater hand in hand.

"I was not expecting that ending," she admitted.

"Really? I could see it a mile away."

They continued discussing the movie as they drove towards Pasadena. Sheldon was so engrossed in the conversation that he didn't notice Amy drove past their turnoff. When she parallel parked in front of a green house, he finally took notice.

"What are we doing at the Wolowitzs'?"

She turned off the engine then twisted in her seat to look at him. "Come on, Sheldon. You haven't seen the baby since he was born. We don't have to stay long."

"You tricked me. We were having such a good time just the two of us."

"And now we'll have a good time with the rest of our friends."

"I wouldn't classify listening to a crying baby a good time."

"How will you cope when we have our own baby some day?"

"That will be different."

"In what way?"

"Our baby will much more intelligent. He or she will quickly learn to communicate its needs without resorting to such barbaric methods."

She sighed then unbuckled her seatbelt. He reluctantly followed her out of the car.

Howard answered the door carrying little Nathaniel. "Look who's here! It's your Aunt Amy and Uncle Sheldon."

"Actually it's Uncle Dr. Cooper."

Howard shook his head in confusion, and Amy just shrugged.

They joined everyone in the living room. Stuart vacated his seat on the couch so Sheldon could sit in 'his' spot. Raj got up from the adjacent seat to allow Amy to sit between her fiancé and Penny. Bernadette was seated in the armchair to Sheldon's left, while Leonard occupied the armchair next to his wife. Stuart pulled two chairs from the dining room.

Howard stood in front of the couch with the baby.

"Sheldon, would you like to hold him?"

"No, thank you."

Amy reached up, so Howard lowered him into her arms. She cradled the baby's head on her left shoulder so he was next to Sheldon.

"He's not even crying," Sheldon marveled.

Bernadette grinned. "He's a really good baby. I worried about the crying thing too, but so far he hasn't disrupted our sleep much. When he does get fussy, Howard's been really good about bottlefeeding."

Amy inhaled the baby's scent.

Sheldon gave her a curious look. "What are you doing?"

"He has the best smell. Well, maybe second best. I still find your mix of baby powder and phermones intoxicating."

Sheldon bent his head and put his nose to Nathaniel's head. "He doesn't smell as good as your dandruff shampoo, but it's not bad."

"Why don't you hold him?" Amy asked.

"I don't know the first thing about holding a baby."

"It's okay, Sheldon. You won't hurt him. Just be sure to support his head."

Everyone watched in anticipation as Amy slowly passed the onesie-clad infant to the nervous physicist. He gingerly accepted the baby, holding him just as Amy had.

"You're a natural, Sheldon. Leonard, you could learn some tips from him," Penny admonished her husband.

Leonard glowered at her.

Sheldon beamed. "I excel at everything."

The gang spoke quietly amongst each other as Nathaniel slept on Sheldon's shoulder.

Stuart turned to the petite microbiologist. "Bernadette, are you taking the full three-months maternity leave?"

"I don't want to be away from work that long. I'm thinking of only taking six weeks."

"Won't you miss this little bundle of joy?" Raj asked, motioning towards the baby.

"I think I'll manage. I just need to find a nanny."

"Bernadette, I have the perfect solution. I can look after him," Penny said excitedly.

"How? What about the job I got you?"

"Yeah, that," Leonard agreed.

"I'll quit. I haven't been happy for awhile. This would make me so happy. Please, Bernadette."

Penny's head was turned away from him, so Leonard mouthed 'no' and shook his hands back and forth in a 'no way' motion.

"We'll think about it," Howard promised Penny.

"We should talk about this before making any rash decisions," Leonard told his wife.

"Don't you want me to be happy?"

"Of course I do. I just don't know if this is the right time for a career change. We've been doing so well paying down our bills."

"Leonard, we'll discuss this at home. We don't need to air our dirty laundry in front of our friends."

"Laundry! Amy, we need to go if we're going to have time to make dinner and do laundry."

Amy consulted her watch. "I suppose we should be going." She leaned over and kissed the top of Nathaniel's head.

Sheldon handed him to an eager Raj, eliciting a tiny wail from the little bundle. "He misses me already."

"I had a better time than I thought I would," Sheldon confessed as they pulled away from the curb.

"I'm glad. Nathaniel really took a liking to you."

Sheldon noted she was headed away from his apartment. "Where are you going?"

"I need to stop by my place to check in on it," she explained.

After picking up her mail and ensuring everything was fine, they swung by the grocery store then returned home with Sheldon in good spirits.

He lined up all the ingredients for chili on the counter in the order they would be added, while Amy heated a little oil in the stockpot. They worked together chopping and measuring. When everything was in the pot, he gathered the laundry as she occasionally stirred the concoction on the stove.

They settled in on the couch to watch Dr. Who, their steaming hot bowls in front of them. When the show ended, he carried the bowls to the kitchen as a knock sounded on the door.

His hands hovered in midair above the sink. "Who could that be?"

Amy opened the door to reveal Mary Cooper.

"Mary, what a pleasant surprise!"

"I just had to come and congratulate y'all in person. The moment we disconnected the phone on Tuesday, I booked the first available weekend flight."

Sheldon set the bowls down then joined them at the door. His mom pulled them into her warm embrace. When she released them, she grabbed Amy's hand to see the ring. "It's even more perfect on you than I imagined."

Amy blushed. "Thank you. Won't you have a seat?"

"Don't mind if I do. I've barely been able to rest since the flight. I took a taxi to the Westin and made sure the driver didn't move while I quickly checked in and dropped off my luggage before comin' over."

The timer on Sheldon's watch sounded. "Excuse me. I need to unload the washing machine."

"You're doing laundry while your young lady is over?"

"It's Saturday. Saturday is laundry night."

"It's okay, Mary. Sheldon's schedule is one of the many things I love about him."

He smiled gratefully then rushed out the door, leaving the two women alone. They sat facing each other on the couch.

Mary held Amy's hands in hers. "You have the patience of a saint with that boy. I used to worry he would end up alone. I prayed he would find someone who could see beyond his quirks and hardened exterior. Then God answered my prayers and placed you in my Shelly's path."

Amy squirmed at her future mother-in-law's appreciative words. Her own mother had never praised her the way this kind woman had. She once again felt guilty about stretching the truth about their living arrangements but decided not to say anything until she discussed it with her fiancé first.

"Thank you, Mary. Your words mean a lot to me."

Mary looked towards the front of the room for the first time since entering the apartment. "Leonard's desktop is nearly empty," she noted.

"He and Penny moved across the hall a few weeks ago. They've been married over a year and decided the time was right."

"How did Shelly take it?"

"He was very upset at first, but he's come to accept it."

"That's a relief. So what else is new?"

"Howard and Bernadette had the baby on Wednesday. It's a boy"

"That is wonderful news! A gift from God, or does he not believe that, given he's Jewish?"

"No, Jews believe in God."

When Sheldon returned, he played the propsal video, at Mary's insistence. He fast forwarded through the part about the call for a petition and turned it off during the kissing part.

Mary turned to them with tears of joy in her eyes. "That was beautiful. Shelly, wherever did you get the idea?"

Sheldon shrugged. "I had flags and Amy on my mind, and the two just came together."

Mary gazed at Amy, "I bet your mother is thrilled. I can't wait to meet her. We should all get together for lunch tomorrow."

The couple looked at each other uncomfortably. "Actually, she doesn't know yet."

Mary's eyes widened. "How does she not know? Has she been sick?"

"No, nothing like that. I'm afraid to tell her because... Well my mother is a very difficult woman. She's never been very supportive of me. She's called me Old Maid and Late Bloomer since I was in my late 20s. I'm afraid she'll make a snide comment about how I'm finally getting married at my age."

Mary said nothing, just pulled her into a tight hug. A few tears ran down Amy's cheeks. When she drew away she sniffled and gave the older woman a watery smile.

"If you think it would help, I can be here for moral support when you're ready to tell her."

"Thank you. That might be helpful. Maybe I'll find the courage to try tomorrow."

The trio spent the next 20 minutes discussing lighter subjects.

"My, my. Would you look at the time. Amy, would it be too much trouble for you to drive me to my hotel on your way home?"

"No, not at all."

"Wonderful. I'm going to go freshen up first."

As soon as his mother was out of earshot, Sheldon whispered to Amy that he didn't want her to go home. She promised to return.

Mary returned to the living room a couple of minutes later. "Shelly, can you explain why there's a pink toothbrush in your bathroom?"

"Umm... Penny forgot it?" He looked down to conceal his telltale twitching eye.

"I find it interesting that Penny would own a toothbrush that says 'Amy' on it."

Amy looked down at her shoes then slowly raised her head to meet Mary's eyes. "Mary, I'm sorry. It's mine. I've been staying overnight a lot over the past month. I really do still have my apartment. I feel bad about stretching the truth. We should have come clean with you."

"While I'm disappointed in you both and don't condone your behavior, there's nothing I can do to stop you. You're both adults. However, I would appreciate it if you would both accompany me to church tomorrow morning and confess your sins."

"But Mom..."

Mrs. Cooper gave her son a stern look.

Sheldon hung his head. "Yes, Ma'am."

"It's the least we can do," Amy agreed.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Thank you all again for the favorites, follows, and reviews.**

Sheldon and Amy picked up Mary Cooper from the Westin the following morning dressed in their Sunday best, Sheldon looking handsome in a gray suit and Amy pretty in a dress. At his mother's insistence, he relinquished his seat to her and climbed in the backseat behind Amy.

"That's a lovely dress, Mary."

"Yours is quite lovely, too."

Amy looked down at her floral print dress, the same one she had worn on Sheldon's birthday. "Thank you." She waited until her passengers were buckled in then asked, "Where to?"

"When I was in town about five years ago, your friends were kind enough to haul me around to a slew of churches. There was one in particular I found especially charming, but I can't for the life of me remember the name of it. Something Trinity I think."

"That really narrows it down," Sheldon said under his breath.

"There's the Trinity Lutheran Church on East Walnut," Amy supplied. "It's not far from here."

Mary agreed to check it out, so they drove the short distance to their destination. The sign out front indicated there was a service starting in 20 minutes. The moment Amy cut the engine, Mary flung her door open, stepped out into the parking lot, and admired the house of worship with shining eyes. Amy half expected her to spin around like Julie Andrews from The Sound of Music.

The young couple took their time exiting the car. Sheldon entwined his fingers with hers, and they trudged behind, listening to his mom ooh and aah over the building's design and the perfectly manicured lawn surrounding the property.

"This isn't how I pictured spending my Sunday morning," Sheldon muttered.

"Me either, but look how happy your mom is."

Mary looked over her shoulder to find they were several feet behind. "The service is starting soon. We want to get good seats, so chop chop."

As they entered the building, she led them to the front row, causing Sheldon to groan.

"Aren't we mighty lucky this whole row is still available."

"I should have warned you, my mother thinks these are the best seats in the house," he whispered.

"It's okay," she whispered back. "I'll do anything to get back on her good side."

Mary stepped into the pew, followed by Amy, then Sheldon. She scanned the interior decor from floor to ceiling. "These stained glass windows are absolutely gorgeous," she gushed.

Amy had to admit they were pretty. It had been years since she'd last stepped foot in a church. She took in the columns framing the windows and the bare wooden beams above then looked over her shoulder to watch the congregation file in. The last seats to be occupied were those in the front rows. Mary needn't have worried about getting the seats she desired.

When the service started, Sheldon followed his mother's lead as she stood, hymn book in hand. He held it so both he and Amy could read the words on the page. When Mary noticed they weren't singing along, she lightly nudged Amy who looked to her for clarification. Sheldon noted their interaction and immediately recognized his mother's not so subtle signals. He sang just loud enough for her to hear. Amy was unfamiliar with the hymns, so she sang along as best as she could.

During the sermon, Amy glanced at her fiancé, noting he was staring straight ahead, most likely using kolinahr to cope with the situation. She listened raptly to the pastor's calm, soothing, almost hypnotic voice. The topic was forgiveness. She snuck a glance at Mary. The older woman didn't seem angry with them, just disappointed.

When the service came to an end, Mary waited until the church emptied out then walked up to the pulpit. "Pastor Auer, I'm Mary Cooper. I wanted to thank you for the lovely service this morning."

"You are quite welcome. I don't recall seeing you here before. Are you new to the area?"

"Oh, heaven's no; I live in Texas. I'm in town visiting my son and future daughter-in-law," she said, gesturing towards them. Amy gave a small wave from her seat; Sheldon grimaced.

"I don't believe I've met them before. Are they wishing to become members of the church?"

"I'm afraid not. Unlike myself, my son was never a fan of religion. No offense. He and I have an agreement that he is to attend church at least once a year. He's a good kid, they both are, but they have gone a little astray and could use some religious counseling."

Sheldon squirmed under the pastor's inquisitive eyes.

"I see. Could you be more specific?"

"Shelly, Amy, Pastor Auer has some questions for you."

Sheldon's eyes widened in horror as his mother walked up to the pew and prompted them to step up to the pulpit. He held his fiancée's hand tightly as his legs woodenly stepped forward.

The pastor cleared his throat and directed his gaze to Sheldon. "Your mother tells me you may be interested in some counseling?"

The lanky physicist shot his mother a puzzled look.

"Shelly, remember what we discussed yesterday," his mom said, her stern expression leaving no room for arguments.

Amy observed her fiancé's familiar telltale signs of discomfort. "We had premarital sex and live together," she blurted out.

Sheldon stared at her open mouthed, the pastor blinked rapidly, and Mary's eyes widened.

When the pastor recovered, he directed his gaze to Amy who was now beet red. "That was very courageous of you to admit. I know in this day and age, this situation has become increasingly common."

He turned his gaze to the other woman. "Mrs. Cooper, would you please take a seat in the back so I may have some privacy with these two?"

Mary appeared like she wanted to resist but in the end compiled. Once she was out of earshot, the pastor motioned the couple to reclaim their seats in the front row and took a seat as well. He offered them both a kind smile. "Mr. Cooper..."

"That's Dr. Cooper."

"My apologies. Dr. Cooper and..."

Amy folded her hands demurely in her lap. "Dr. Fowler, but please call us Sheldon and Amy."

"Very well. Sheldon and Amy, I have a few questions, some of which may be uncomfortable, but please know that everything you tell me is confidential. Okay?"

They both nodded their heads in the affirmative.

"Wonderful. How long have you been together?"

"Six and a half years," they replied simultaneously. Neither felt it necessary to mention their break the previous year.

"And engaged how long?"

"One week."

"How many sexual partners have you each had?"

Sheldon gave him a look of incredulity. "Amy is the only person I have ever even considered being sexually active with. We've only ever been with each other."

Amy nodded her agreement. The pastor regarded them skeptically. "No other sexual partners for either of you?"

"No. I never had any interest in such activities before I met Sheldon, and even then it was a couple of years before those feelings surfaced." She reached for his hand and squeezed it lovingly, which he reciprocated.

Pastor Auer noted the small gesture before continuing. "At what point in your relationship did you first engage in sexual activities?"

Sheldon crossed his arms defensively. "I'm not sure what the problem is. The fact that I've had coitus with the only woman I've loved and ever will love should say something about my character. Now my neighbor Penny on the other hand..."

"Sheldon, we're discussing your situation. Your neighbor can always reach out to someone if she wishes."

"Fine, we'll leave Penny out of this. Explain to me why what we're doing is so wrong."

"The Bible says 'a man shall leave his father and mother and hold fast to his wife, and the two shall become one flesh'..."

"Maybe that was the case 2000 years ago, but in modern times it has become irrelevant. I was 15 when I left my father and mother to become a visiting professor in Germany. That was long before I even knew Amy. In fact, the only one of my friends who lived with their parents until marriage is my friend Howard..."

The pastor interrupted. "Back to my question." He said gently. "How long ago did you first engage in sexual activities?"

"Less than one year ago," Sheldon said sullenly.

"And when did you move in together?"

"We're not officially living together, but we've spent nearly every night together for about a month. I still have my apartment."

The pastor sat back and pinched the bridge of his nose. "So it wasn't until five years into your relationship before you sinned?"

They nodded in confirmation. He stood and paced briefly before turning to face them. "It sounds to me that you are very committed to one another. I have counseled many young couples. Not one of them waited as long as the two of you, and very few have admitted to having only one sexual partner. While the church doesn't condone your behavior, I find it very admirable that you held out as long as you have."

Sheldon beamed. "Thank you, Pastor. Now if you don't mind, I'd like to leave."

The clergyman held up a hand. "Hold on. I'm not quite done. Even though you are so committed to each other, you have still sinned. The only way to rectify the situation is through marriage. You've already taken the first step by getting engaged. Have you set a date?"

They shook their heads no. "We haven't discussed any details yet," Amy said.

"Well, I am here should you decide to join the church and receive premarital counseling. It was very nice meeting you." He stuck out his hand for them each to shake.

Amy returned his hearty handshake. "Thank you, Pastor Auer."

Sheldon mumbled his thanks, then they made their way to the back of the church hand in hand. Mary was deep in prayer and didn't notice them until they sat next to her.

"So have y'all made amends with the Lord?"

"The pastor implied we are a superior couple," Sheldon boasted.

"Did he now?" Mary asked, unconvinced.

"He finds our behavior admirable compared to the couples he's counseled," Amy clarified.

"Even so, it doesn't hurt to pray for forgiveness." When her son snorted in derision, she crossed her arms. "I will wait all day if I have to. Would you like to stay for the late service?"

Sheldon sighed then placed his hands together in a praying position. Amy mirrored his actions, and together they mumbled their pleas for forgiveness. Mary ended with a resounding 'amen'. As they stood, the parishioners attending the late service began shuffling in.

xxx

After lunch at Soup Plantation, they drove to 2311 North Los Robles. Sheldon offered to make everyone tea. As he busied himself in the kitchen, Mary took a seat on the couch, patting the cushion next to her. Amy dutifully accepted her offer.

"I'm sorry if today's discussion with the pastor made you uncomfortable."

"It did at first, but he was surprisingly very easy to talk to."

Shedon's Vulcan hearing picked up their conversation. "Mom?"

"Yes, Shelly?"

"When you slept with that man from your church, did you speak with your pastor?"

Amy shot him a 'please don't' look with her eyes, but he was oblivious.

"As a matter of fact, I did. I still feel remorse for my actions, but talking to him and praying each day has helped."

"At least Amy and I have been in a long-term monogamous relationship."

"Sheldon..." Amy warned him.

"What? It's true. I honestly don't know how what we've done can be considered sinning. How can a God, who supposedly loves everyone unconditionally, deem the union of two people who have never joined with others sinful? All that we're lacking is a piece of paper to make it official."

"Shelly, the Bible says..."

"I know what the Bible says!" he shouted.

Mary rose her voice, "This is your first warning."

"Sheldon, just let it go," Amy begged.

"I'll let it go if my mother agrees that I have fulfilled my once-a-year church commitment and do not have to speak with any other clergy members regarding my sex life."

Mary's voice softened. "Shelly, come here."

He poured water into the kettle and placed it on the stove before taking his seat on the couch. Amy switched places with the older woman so mother and son could sit next to each other.

"Now, I know y'all don't believe in the Bible, but it means a lot to me that you accompanied me to church and spoke with the pastor today. I promise I will not force you into that position again, and you can consider your yearly commitment complete for 2016."

"Thank you. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to finish making the tea." He stood and returned to the kitchen where he extracted three mugs, a bottle of honey, and the teabox from the cupboards.

As they waited for the water to boil, Mary turned her attention back to Amy. "Have you given more thought to calling your mother?"

"After talking with the pastor today, dealing with my mother should be a walk in the park. Will you be here when I call her?"

She reached out and patted the younger woman's knee. "Of course, Dear."

When the kettle whistled, the women got up and made their tea selections. The trio returned to the couch with their warm mugs, with Mary and Sheldon flanking Amy's sides. They each sipped the hot liquid deep in thought. Sheldon was the first to finish. He set his mug on a coaster then sat back and wrapped his arm around his fiancée's shoulders. She leaned into him, sighing contentedly. Upon talking her last sip, he gently removed the mug from her hand, setting it next to his. His mom observed their every move with a smile.

When all three mugs were empty, Amy reluctantly rose from her seat. "I suppose now's as good a time as any." She plucked her laptop off Leonard's desk and returned to the couch. She clicked her mother's name in the contact list then the 'call' button. She wrung her hands in her lap as she waited for her to pick up.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Sorry for the cliffhanger in the last chapter. I had originally intended to add this part of the story in the previous chapter, but it was getting kind of long, and I felt the part with Amy's mother deserved its own chapter.**

 **I hope you enjoy!**

"Hello, Amy. I must say I'm a little surprised to hear from you today."

"Hello, Mother." Amy sat on the middle cushion between Sheldon and his mom with her laptop balanced on her knees. She had picked it up before her mother had answered and purposely ensured her face filled the entire screen so her companions were out of view until she wanted to reveal them.

"Is everything okay?" Mrs. Fowler asked.

"Everything is more than okay. In fact, I have some very exciting news."

"Let me guess. You've written a new article that's being published in The Journal of Neuroscience?"

"No, that's not it. I've barely started my new study. It will be months before I have any conclusive data."

Mrs. Fowler adjusted her glasses. "Then what is it?"

"Mother, Sheldon and I are engaged!" She held her left hand up to the screen and squealed.

"It's about time he made an honest woman of you," she sneered.

Sheldon wedged his head between Amy's and the laptop. "Amy has always been an honest woman. She rarely lies, and when she does, it's for a good cause."

"Sheldon, that was an expression, not a literal jab at my ability to be truthful," Amy explained. "Although it was a jab at both of us." Upon seeing his confused expression, she added, "I'll explain later."

Mary gently moved her son's head out of the frame so she could face the other mother.

"Hello, Mary Cooper here. I'm Sheldon's mom."

"Joan Fowler," she replied by way of introduction.

"I was none too pleased either when I heard they sinned, but I made sure they asked the Lord for forgiveness and even urged them to speak with a pastor."

"Did they spring it on you as suddenly as they did with me?"

"I'll admit I was not expecting it. After my mother returned from visiting them back in February, I began to suspect they had been intimate. She didn't come out and say it, but she was acting mighty strange."

"Are you telling me you just recently found out about this?"

Mary wrinkled her brow. "Well, yes. Like I said, I suspected it for a few months, but I still held onto that shred of hope that I was wrong."

"I'll have you know, your son defiled my daughter six years ago."

Sheldon and Amy exchanged a guilty look.

"We'll circle back to your 'defiled' comment in a minute." Mary huffed. "I refuse to believe it's been going on six years."

"Well, believe it. They even called me to boast about it. Your son's words were, and I quote, 'It's time for me to make love to your daughter's vagina!'"

Mary whipped her head around to face her son. "Shelly, did you really say that to Amy's mother?"

"I did..."

The color drained from her face. "Oh, dear Lord! Please tell me you're going to follow that up with a bazinga."

"Mom, you didn't let me finish." Sheldon plucked the laptop from Amy's hands and set it on the coffeetable so Joan could see them all. "I did say those exact words to Mrs. Fowler six years ago, but I had a good reason."

The mothers looked to him for clarification.

"You both know Amy and I met through an online dating site. Amy and her mother had an agreement that she was to date once a year, and my friends set up a profile on me as a gag. Much to my surprise, I found Amy to be more similar to me than anyone I'd ever met. We became friends, but neither of us was looking for a romantic relationship."

Joan narrowed her eyes at him. He pulled at his collar and continued. "Amy asked me if I would play along if she introduced me to her mother as her boyfriend so she could end her once-yearly dating agreement. We played it up more than we probably had to, but Mrs. Fowler bought it, and the agreement was dropped. Eventually, we really did become boyfriend/girlfriend, but we didn't sleep together until Amy's last birthday. Well, there was the time in the fort, but we just talked and slept. There wasn't even any kissing unless you count our chaste goodnight kiss..."

Amy placed her hand on his knee. "I think they got it," she said softly.

Joan removed her glasses and rubbed the bridge of her nose. "So, all these years I've been led to believe you've been... And it was all a lie?"

"Mother, I'm sorry we lied. I've thought about coming clean to you many times, but I was afraid."

"Of what?"

"All those years of being locked in the sin closet and your comments about me being... being an old maid and... your lack of faith that I'd ever have... love in my life... and..." she said brokenly as the tears began to fall.

Sheldon gathered her into his arms. "It's okay, Amy," he murmured into her hair.

She clung to him, burying her face in his shirt.

Mary patted Amy's knee consolingly then turned her attention back to the woman on the screen. "What's this about a sin closet?"

"It's where... where she..."

Sheldon completed Amy's broken sentence, "It's a closet her own mother locked her in when she didn't want to deal with any of her daughter's questions or problems. Amy told me she was once locked in it for three hours just because she couldn't stop crying after a bully threw her backpack in the river." He gave Mrs. Fowler a hard look.

Mary's eyes widened in horror. "It's no wonder Amy is afraid to speak with you. Shelly came home crying a fair amount from all the bullying he endured as a child, but I never locked him up. I sat down with him to listen to his side of the story and made him his favorite foods to make him feel better."

Joan crossed her arms defensively. "I didn't know what else to do. I was a single mother who just needed some peace and quiet after a long day of work. I tried calming her down. When that didn't work, I asked her to get in the closet where at least the wailing was muffled. It's not like I threw her in there."

"I was practically a single mother myself, what with my husband off drinkin' every night and comin' home drunk as a skunk. Never in my wildest dreams would I have thought to lock my children in a closet. Even when they acted out, I sent them to their rooms to think about what they did. And my other two were a handful, let me tell you."

Mary tore her gaze from the screen to look at Amy who had lifted her head slightly and sniffled softly. Sheldon reached over to the Rubik's cube tissue box on the end table next to him. Amy rewarded him with a watery smile and removed a tissue wordlessly. She lifted her glasses to dab at her damp eyes.

Sheldon smiled back. "I don't know about anyone else, but I'm starved."

"Shelly, your young lady is upset. How can you possibly be thinking of food at a time like this?"

Amy set her glasses back on her nose. "It's okay, Mary. I'm actually getting hungry myself."

"Well, if y'all are sure. Joan, would you care to join us?"

Noting Amy's questioning look, Mary rationalized that while she didn't agree with her mother's parenting practices, they would be family soon, and she wanted to get to know her better.

Sheldon looked into the screen. "My mother makes the most delicious fried chicken. I'm sure she'd be more than happy to fix some up for us, especially since I have all the ingredients on hand."

"Sheldon, your mom's a guest. We can't ask her to cook on her vacation," his fiancée admonished.

Mary suggested going out to eat. In the end, Joan invited them to her house for a home-cooked meal, which Mary graciously accepted.

xxx

Two hours later Amy knocked on the door of her modest childhood home. Moments later her mother, sporting a floral print apron, ushered them in. Sheldon brought up the rear carrying a pie Mary had convinced them to pick up so they didn't show up empty handed.

Amy took her future mother-in-law on a quick tour of the house to give her mother a little more time in the kitchen.

They sat around the table as Joan used tongs to grab chicken breasts off her George Foreman grill. "It's not fried chicken, but I do make a pretty good grilled chicken."

Out of habit, Amy stood up to help set the table as her mother placed bowls of mashed potatoes, peas, and dinner rolls on the table. When they were all seated, Joan motioned them to begin loading their plates.

"Shouldn't we pray first?" Mary inquired.

"Mom," Sheldon warned.

"No, it's okay," Joan insisted.

They all joined hands. Much to her son's dismay, Mary asked him to recite the words ingrained in him since he was a little boy.

"By His hands we all are fed; give us Lord our daily bread. Please know that we are truly grateful for every cup and every plateful."

Mary closed with an "Amen!"

When the plates were filled, they all dug in. Mary praised her host's cooking. The mothers politely discussed safe topics, including their professions and the weather, while the young couple breathed a sigh of relief that they appeared to be getting along.

After dinner they all moved to the living room to get comfortable. Mary followed Amy's eyes to a closet facing the TV. While she wanted to hear more about it, she decided to tread on, what she felt would be, safer ground.

"So, Joan, how long have you a single mother?"

"All of Amy's life."

"I'm so sorry. Did your husband pass before she was born?"

Amy stared at her mother. She had been wondering this her whole life. Anytime she had asked about her father, she had been escorted to the sin closet. Joan squirmed in her seat.

"Did you go to one of them fertility clinics?" Mary asked bluntly.

"You know, when Amy and I met, we discussed breeding via this very method to combine our DNA to create a superior human being. That was long before we even considered using conventional methods," he said pointedly. "It's nothing to be ashamed of."

"You're not helping," Amy murmured. To her mother she asked, "Is that why you wouldn't tell me who my father was, because you didn't know?"

Joan shifted in her seat. "No," she whispered. "That's not it."

"Then why in heavens would you keep something like this from the poor girl?"

"I'd rather not say. We've only just met, and you already don't think much of me."

"I promise I will listen with an open mind."

Sheldon leaned towards his fiancée's ear. "Then judge her behind her back."

Joan hesitated. The others leaned forward. She crossed one leg over the other then immediately switched. She picked an imaginary piece of lint off her sweater, avoiding eye contact with her audience.

Amy began fearing the worst. "Was my father... Did he..." She took in a deep breath. "Did he rape you?"

"What? No, where would you even come up with such an idea?"

"What else am I supposed to think? Why all the secrets?"

"This is really hard for me to say." Joan sat up straighter as if to gather the courage then opened and closed her mouth repeatedly, but no sound came out.

"With the Lord as my witness, I can assure you that anything you say will not leave this room." Mary looked to Sheldon and Amy who nodded in agreement.

Joan took in a deep breath then slowly exhaled and directed her gaze at her daughter. "I met your father on my way to law school at Harvard."

Amy curled up closer to Sheldon who wrapped his arm around her waist. "I didn't know you went to Harvard."

Joan continued as if Amy hadn't just spoken. "I was seated between an older gentleman in the window seat and a man about my age. When the older man drifted off to sleep, my other companion and I got to talking."

"What did you talk about?" Amy asked.

"This and that. We didn't have any deep conversations. We were both fans of Charlie's Angels. He could recite the lines from every episode. That's how I chose your middle name - after Farrah Fawcett."

"What did he look like?"

"He had the most beautiful green eyes - your eyes." She stared into her daughter's eyes, though it appeared as if she was staring not at Amy but at a ghost of her past.

After a minute Mary cleared her throat, bringing the other woman out of her trance. "Did y'all go to the same college?"

"I'm not sure," Joan admitted.

"What do you mean you're not sure?" Amy asked. "When you were dating, how did it not come up? Wouldn't you have spent time together on campus?"

Joan fidgeted. They all bored their eyes into her until she finally spoke. "I don't know because after that flight, I never saw him again."

Amy gasped, her hand flying to her open mouth. When she recovered she could barely form the words. "Do you mean to say I was conceived on that plane?"

Joan hung her head. "Yes," she murmured.

Mary gasped. Sheldon looked just as stunned as Amy. No one uttered a word for several minutes. The ticking of the mantle clock was the only sound until the chimes alerted them to the half hour.

"What? How...?" Amy floundered.

Joan stood and began to pace. "He was so charming and funny and easy to talk to. It seemed so innocent at first. About halfway through the flight, he leaned over and brushed his lips over mine. It was my first kiss. When it started getting heated, he asked me to meet him in the bathroom."

"Okay, I think I get the picture. I just... This is so much to take in." Amy admitted. "Does anyone else know?"

"Just your Grandma Martin, and she took it to her grave. I couldn't get anything past her."

"Wait. If you never married my father, my last name is actually Martin? I'm Amy Farrah Martin?"

"No, I legally changed my name to Fowler before I returned to California. I told people I had gotten married, and he was killed during active duty."

Sheldon frowned. "Why have I been calling you Mrs. Fowler? Shouldn't it be Ms. Fowler?"

"Everyone began referring to me as Mrs., and I never corrected them."

Amy suddenly stood up, her hands fisted at her sides. "Tell me something, Mother. Given your history, it makes me wonder how you were so upset when you thought Sheldon and I had sex after at least knowing each other a few months, and you did it only hours after meeting my father!"

Joan rubbed her weary eyes. "I know it seems hypocritical, but I didn't want you to make the same mistakes I did."

"That's right. I was a mistake. I ruined your life! If it wasn't for me, you'd be a lawyer instead of a paralegal."

"Amy, that's not what I meant at all. You were actually a blessing in disguise. I left Harvard after the first semester, but my pregnancy was only part of the reason. I realized I wasn't cut out to be a lawyer. What I was trying to say is, I don't want you to end up alone like me. I wanted you to date so you could find someone who would take you to dinner and movies. I drilled into you the warnings about sex because I didn't want some man using you for your body."

"Well, Sheldon's not like that. I was ready to be physical before he was."

He stood up, pulling her to his side.

"Sheldon's my perfect match."

"I am pretty perfect."

She swatted him playfully.

"This is what I thought you were missing out on. On the few occasions I met Sheldon, he seemed distant and cold. I thought he was using you for your body. Now I see how wrong I was."

"I would never intentionally do something to hurt Amy. I have always cared for her. I just had a hard time showing it."

"So do you approve of our engagement?"

"Oh, Amy. Of course I do!" She took a step towards her daughter and future son-in-law and awkwardly embraced them.

Mary watched the scene unfold. She removed her cross from beneath her blouse, rubbed it, and raised her eyes to the heavens, mouthing a prayer of thanks to the man upstairs.

 **A/N: It's been a headcanon of mine for awhile that Amy's mom had a one-night stand and that was why she was so strict with her, but at the same time wanted her to have a loving relationship.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Thank you all again for your support. I appreciate all your favorites, follows, and reviews so much.**

 **After Mrs. Fowler's revelation, Amy has a lot of questions. Will her mother be able to answer them?**

xxx

Mary shook her head in disbelief. "I did not see that coming. Are you alright?" She asked Amy as they pulled away from the curb.

"I don't know. It's just so much to take in. This is the kind of situation that happens to other people. The only thing missing was a daytime talk show host."

When Amy placed the car in park in front of The Westin, Mary unbuckled her seatbelt, leaned over the console, and gave her a hug. "I'm just a phone call away if you ever need to talk."

Amy hugged her back with tears in her eyes. "Thank you," she whispered. Regaining her composure, she asked, "Are you sure you wouldn't like me to drive you to the airport tomorrow?"

"Positive. I took a taxi here, and I'll take one back. I wouldn't want y'all to be missin' out on your work."

"But we hardly got to spend any time with you."

"The holidays will be here before we know it. I would love for you and Shelly to come out for Christmas."

Sheldon leaned over the seat. "Will you make your famous fried chicken and peach cobbler?"

"Of course I will; it's tradition."

"Then it's settled. We're going."

"That's the only reason you want to spend time with your family?"

"That and Meemaw's Christmas cookies."

"We'd love to come. I've never been to Texas."

"Oh, you're gonna love it."

"I wouldn't get your hopes up. It's Texas not the CERN supercollider."

Mary scowled at her son. "Never you mind the pig latin. We'll keep in touch, and I'll see you again on Jesus's birthday."

After his mother stepped out of the car, Sheldon climbed into the front seat. They waved then drove the short distance to the apartment, discussing the events of the last few hours.

When they reached the fourth floor landing, they temporarily ceased their conversation so the residents of 4B wouldn't overhear. They had promised her mother her disclosure would not leave the room, and even though Amy was dying to tell her bestie, she intended on keeping her promise.

Sheldon threw his keys in the bowl then headed for the kitchen. "You're upset, so I'm going to make you some tea."

"We had tea earlier. It's been a long and stressful day. I just want to curl up and talk before bedtime."

"It's not optional. I'll make you sleepytime tea to calm your nerves."

Amy smiled and shook her head at her fiancé's quirky ways. "Can't argue with that logic."

Minutes later with tea cups in hand, she snuggled up to him on the couch. He rested his head on hers as they blew the steam from their drinks.

"I still can't get over what my mom did. I never in a million years would have guessed she was keeping such a massive secret."

"Like you said at the cabin 'We all have a past.'"

"All I did was push some buttons in an elevator. This is huge."

"I admit I was not expecting that either, but it's a good thing."

"How is sleeping with someone you just met and never seeing him again a good thing?"

He set his mug down carefully on a coaster and looked her in the eye. "If she hadn't done it, there would be no you."

"Aww... Sheldon."

"My life would be so different had we not met."

"Different in a good way?" She teased.

He shook his head in the negative. "Until you entered my life, I was only existing. You're like the dryer sheets of my heart. You've made me a better person."

Amy set her half empty mug next to his. "Come here." She pulled his head down and caught his lips with hers.

They finished their tea then went about their nightly rituals. Sheldon lifted the corner of the comforter as Amy climbed in next to him.

"Goodnight." He kissed her gently then lay his head on his pillow.

"Sheldon?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you ever think about us having children?"

He sat back against his pillow and peered down at her. "Sometimes. Mostly I just think about how any progeny of ours would be superiorly-intelligent human beings. Why? You're not pregnant, are you?"

She sat up higher so they were eye level. "No, I'm not, but when and if we ever do have children, I don't want them to be afraid to come to us with questions or problems, and I want them to know the story of where they came from."

"You want to tell them the details of their conception?"

"No, of course not." When she noted he breathed a sigh of relief, she continued. "I want them to know our story - how we met."

"You want to tell them we met against our will?"

"You're impossible."

"I think you meant to say I'm improbable..."

"Sheldon, can we get back on topic?"

"Fine."

"I want them to know a dating site scientifically chose you as my perfect mate, and we met at a coffee shop and hit it off. They don't need to know all the details, but we would honestly answer their questions."

"Sounds reasonable."

"And there will no sin closet. I want to parent more like your mom. I'm picturing a 10-year-old you sitting at a dining room table holding a grilled cheese sandwich with a smiley face cut into it and a cup of hot cocoa."

"My mom really did know how to make me feel better. Well, except when she dragged me to church. You're not going to force us to church?"

"No, silly. I don't wish to be exactly like your mom. I'd just like to apply the best parts."

"Good," he yawned and slid back down to a prone position.

"Sheldon?"

"I thought we were going to sleep."

"We are. I just... All I know about my father is that he has green eyes, is funny and charming, and watched Charlie's Angels. What kind of person is he? What does he do for a living? Does my mother even know his name? Is he still alive?"

"Sometimes not knowing can be a good thing. Think of your father as Schrodinger's cat."

"That he's both alive and dead?"

"That and whether or not he's a good or bad person. I knew my father and wish I hadn't. As you know, he was an alcoholic who was dumb as a sack of rocks. Most of the time he pretended I didn't exist, and he cheated on my mom."

And rested her head on his chest. "I'm sorry. I know you didn't have a perfect childhood either."

He stroked her hair. When his hand stilled and his breathing slowed, she nestled into the covers, but sleep eluded her.

"Sheldon?"

"Amy, go to sleep," he mumbled.

"There's just one more quick thing I want to discuss, then I promise I'll let you sleep."

He turned his head towards her. "I know I gave you sleepytime tea. Why isn't it working?"

"My mind is working overtime. No amount of sleepytime tea can counteract that," she reasoned. "I just realized something. My mother's timeline is off. Let's say she left for college in August. That's only four months before my birthday. There is no way I could have survived such a short pregnancy."

"I caught that right away but didn't want to make a scene. Why don't you ask her about it?"

"Maybe I'll see if she's free for lunch tomorrow."

"Good. Goodnight."

"Night."

Sheldon rolled onto his side, his back facing her. Amy snuggled up next to him and closed her eyes. Within a few minutes, she heard his familiar snoring. She kissed his pajama-clad shoulder then flipped onto her back and stared at the ceiling.

xxx

Joan Fowler met her daughter in the Caltech parking lot at 11:30 a.m. the following day. "I'm surprised you wanted to see me two days in a row. We normally don't even talk two weeks in a row."

"I know. I want us to have a better relationship."

Amy guided her mother towards the cafeteria. Food-laden trays in hand, they entered the dining area. As it was 20 minutes before the big lunch rush, there were plenty of empty tables to choose from. They ultimately selected a corner table.

Joan surveyed her soundings. "Where's Sheldon? Will he be joining us?"

"He asked if he should be here for moral support, but I wanted just the two of us to meet."

"I'm sorry we haven't had the best relationship. I tried protecting you from the world, and instead I alienated you."

"Why didn't you tell me about my father sooner?"

"It's not the kind of thing you want to admit to your child or anyone."

"I suppose not," Amy agreed. "You never mentioned his name. Did he tell you?"

Joan nodded. "His first name is Lowell. We never got around to exchanging last names."

"That's an unusual name. Did he mention any siblings?"

"He was the youngest of four and the only boy."

"Was he going back home to Boston or leaving California for Boston?"

"Going back home to Boston. He had a New England accent."

They took a few minutes to dig into their food before Amy spoke again. "What else can you tell me about him?"

Joan took another bite of her burger and chewed thoughtfully. "He told me he played the clarinet. His parents forced him to join the school's marching band. He thought about rebeling by not practicing, but the perfectionist in him prompted him to master it."

"Did he happen to mention the school's name?"

Joan shook her head sadly. "He didn't say and I didn't ask. I wish I had.

Amy decided to streer the topic away from her father for the time being. They discussed Thanksgiving plans as they finished their lunch. Amy and Sheldon had tickets to the aquarium again then planned to share dinner with their friends. Joan would be spending the day at her sister's in Bakersfield.

"I would like to have a small celebration at my house on the Saturday or Sunday after Thanksgiving if you and Sheldon are available."

Amy chewed the last bite of her sandwich and washed it down with a sip of bottled water. "I'll ask Sheldon if he has a preference."

They carried their trash to the receptacle and placed their empty trays on top.

"This was nice. I hope you'll invite me again."

"Do you have time to check out my lab before you have to get back to work?"

"I would love to. I called in to tell them I wasn't coming in today, so I have plenty of time. I had a rough night."

"Me too," Amy admitted. "Poor Sheldon. I don't think he got much sleep with me tossing and turning all night."

"Did he stay the night to comfort you?"

Amy realized her slip-up. "Since we're being honest with each other, there's something I should tell you. Sheldon and I have unofficially moved in together. I've been sleeping at his apartment nearly every night for the last month."

"I see," Joan replied noncommittally.

Amy silently guided her mother to the biology wing. Joan inspected the multiple cages lining the far wall of her daughter's work space. "What are you doing with all these mice?"

"I'm measuring their brain wave activity."

"For what?"

Amy's mouth went dry. "I'm studying the effects orgasm has on the brain."

Joan paled and grabbed onto the countertop for balance.

"I was feeing bad for those poor monkeys, so I moved on to a study where my test subjects' brains would remain intact."

When her mother recovered, she took her on a tour of the rest of the department. Their last stop was a room equipped with various devices, each featuring multiple buttons and electrodes.

"This is the room the neurobiology department uses to store our shared devices. We have a log book for each piece of equipment to track when we borrow it and when we return it." She pointed out each device and went into detail about what function each performed and how to use it.

Joan studied the last machine. "Is this a polygraph?"

Amy looked at the piece in disdain. "Oh, yes. A good old fashionned lie detector. I've been told it's been here since the '60s. Many psychologists agree they can't acurately detect lies, and I concur."

"Have you used it in any if your studies?"

Amy scoffed. "No, but a couple of my colleagues and I tried it out on each other. The results were, to quote Sheldon, 'complete hocum'."

The sound of her fiancé's signature triple knock moments later nearly made her jump out of her skin. "Sheldon, what are you doing here?"

"I came by your lab to make sure lunch with your mother went well. Dr. Chen said she saw you go in here. Oh, h...hello M...Mrs. Fowler," he stammered.

"Amy was just showing me all the contraptions her department uses in their research studies."

His eyes followed hers to the polygraph machine. "You know those don't produce accurate results?"

"Amy told me you refer to them as 'complete hocum'."

"And how. Apparently body language is a much better indicator, although I still struggle with that. Amy's gotten so good at it that she could predict Ricky the monkey's next move before he made it."

Joan turned to her daughter. "That is amazing!"

Amy was surprised by the compliment. "Thank you."

"She's pretty good at reading people, too. Since it appears that you two are getting along, I should get back to my boards. It was good to see you again, Mrs. Fowler. Amy, I'll see you after work."

When the two women were alone once again, Amy confronted her mother, "Getting back to the topic of lying, as I contemplated your revelation last night, I realized something was off."

"Everything I told you was the absolute truth."

"Was it? Because something literally doesn't add up?"

"What on earth are you talking about?"

Amy watched her mother closely. "You told me you met my father on a plane on your way to Harvard."

"That's right."

The younger woman willed herself not to blink as she watched her mother for telltale signs of lying. "Okay, then how do you explain this? School starts in September, correct?"

"Yes."

"I was born in December, right?"

"Yes. Where are you going with this?"

"September to December is three months. It would be medically impossible to give birth to a baby who could survive outside the womb after such a short a time span."

"I see where your confusion is. It's true that I left California for Harvard. What I didn't tell you is that I was accepted to Harvard a year earlier. A month before I was set to leave, your Grandpa Martin died unexpectedly. Grandma was so distraught that I decided to wait until the following year to move across the country."

Satisfied that her mother exhibited no signs of deception, she followed up with another question. "I still don't buy it. Even if you put off college for another year, the timeline month-wise wouldn't change."

"I was going to move to Boston in August, but your Aunt Florence and Aunt Doe were constantly bickering over Grandpa's belongings. They were at the house all the time trying to get me to take sides, but I refused. I couldn't take it anymore, so I moved in March of 1982- nine months before you were born."

Amy's eyes traveled over her mother's features. She appeared weary and a little melancholy, but nothing in her body language indicated she was being untruthful. "I believe you."

"Amy, you have every reason not to trust me. I was secretive about my past, and it's driven a wedge between us. I promise I will never keep anything from you again."

"Thanks, Mom. And I'll try to be more open with you, too."

Tears glistened in Joan's eyes. "You called me Mom. You've never called me Mom. Even as a little girl, I was always Mother to you."

"You're right. I guess I feel closer to you now that we're being honest with each other."

"I have something else I feel you should know."

Amy eyed her warily. "You have another bombshell to drop on me?"

"No. No more big secrets. What I want to say is that I am so proud of you. You have grown into a beautiful, intelligent woman, and I'm proud to call you my daughter."

Now it was Amy's turn to shed some tears. The two women embraced before she escorted her mom back to her car.


	22. Chapter 22

At 5 p.m. sharp, Sheldon appeared at Amy's lab. "I take it lunch with your mother went well?"

She removed her lab coat and pulled the elastic from her hair, allowing it to cascade down her shoulders. "It did. It's going to take awhile, but I think in time we'll be able to repair our relationship."

He held her jacket out like a gentleman. Smiling up at him, she slipped her arms through the sleeves then grabbed her purse from her desk, flicked off the light switch, and shut the door behind them. She slipped her hand in his as they walked out to her car.

"Did you ask your mother about the timeline?"

"Yes, and she had a perfectly reasonable explanation." She gave him the details then added, "She didn't appear to be exhibiting any signs of deceit, so I believe what she told me is true."

"Did you get a second opinion on your diagnosis from the polygraph?" He inquired while struggling to keep a straight face.

She nudged him playfully with her elbow. "I most certainly did not. You and I both know it's complete hocum."

As they drove to the apartment, they continued their conversation.

"I have a bit more information on my father. Unfortunately, my mom doesn't know his last name, but I do have a first name."

Sheldon raised his eyebrows slightly at Amy's use of the word 'mom' instead of 'mother' but refrained from commenting. Instead he urged her to let him in on the secret. "Lowell. Hmm... That's not a name you hear every day."

"That's what I thought. He also played the clarinet in high school and has three sisters." She sighed. "All my life I've wondered about my father. I wish I could meet him, but I don't think I have enough useful information to locate him."

"Well, it's not a lot to go on, but if you'd like, we can do some research. His name is a good place to start. We can start by finding out how many Lowells there are in the country who are approximately your mother's age."

"Thanks. I'd like to at least try." She momentarily glanced at him before returning her eyes to the road. "I've been so caught up in myself that I didn't even ask how your day was."

"I spent my day staring at my boards. It's been weeks, and I'm no closer to figuring out the math to minimize the guidance system's dimensions."

"I'm sorry, Sheldon. I know it will come to you. Did you have lunch with the guys?"

He snorted. "I did. All Howard and Raj could talk about was the baby. I tried engaging Leonard in an intellectual conversation, but that was short lived."

"What happened?"

"Howard started passing around his phone showing off baby pictures. Here's a picture of Nathaniel sleeping on Bernadette's right shoulder. There he is on her left shoulder. There he is with Mrs. Rostenkowski..."

"He's just excited; it's his first child."

"I suppose. While they all oohed and aahed over the pictures, I made a breakthrough."

"What kind of breakthrough? You just said you hadn't figured out the math."

"This had nothing to do with the assignment."

They were stopped at a red light, so she turned her upper body towards him. "Is it something to do with string theory or dark matter?"

"No. I've given up on string theory, and my research on dark matter is on hold for the duration of the guidance system project.

Her brows drew together in confusion. "Okay. I give up. What's your big breakthrough?"

"I went into our Fun With Flags YouTube account. The official winner of the flag design contest sent us another comment."

"Oh no."

They startled at the sound of a car horn behind them. Looking up, she noted the light had turned green, so she put her foot back on the gas pedal.

"I'm not happy about it either, but the comment does indicate something that significantly helps narrow down the candidates."

"What did it say?"

His eidetic memory pulled up the comment as if he was viewing it on his laptop screen. "It said 'I see you didn't heed my warning. For the first time in 26 years, a woman has won the contest. If you think I'm giving up my win so easily, you're mistaken.' According to the association's roster, only 37% of its members are women."

"That's still over 200 people."

"At least the member list is available. It will be considerably easier to find this person than to find your father."

Amy made a right-hand turn at the next stop light and pulled off the road as soon as she was able.

Sheldon surveyed their surroundings. They were parked on a residential street in front of an unfamiliar house. "Why are we stopping here?"

When she didn't answer, he looked over and saw tears streaming down her face. "Amy, what's wrong? Are you sick?"

She stared straight ahead taking serveral slow deep breaths.

"Amy, you're scaring me. Are you having a heart attack?"

She slowly turned her tear-stained face to him. "I'm fine physically. Emotionally not so much."

"I don't understand. You seemed fine a minute ago."

"Sheldon, your comment about the challenges of finding my father was very hurtful. I know it's a long shot, but I need you to be supportive."

"I am supportive. We'll track him down together. I promise you I will do everything in my power to help you find him. Come here." He unbuckled his seatbelt and reached over the console to gather her in his arms.

She rested her head on his shoulder and clung to him. "I'm sorry. I'm just upset because I know there's a very good chance we won't find him. And even if we do, what if he wants nothing to do with me?"

"Then it's his loss."

They remained in their embrace for a few minutes. Sheldon stroked her back in small comforting circles. She sniffled, took in a deep shaky breath, then pulled back into traffic.

"I need to be more supportive of you, too. I know finding the designer is important to you and that you can't wait until next year when they announce the winner at the conference."

"By then it could be too late. What if she pulls some strings and we're banned?"

"We can't let that happen. There has to be something we can do to keep everyone happy."

They stopped at Siam Palace for Thai food before finally arriving at the apartment. Sheldon jumped out of the car, set the food on the hood, and ran to the driver's side door. When Amy emerged, he wrapped her in a tight hug, resting his chin on her head.

They stood unmoving until the sound of a car approaching interrupted their peaceful embrace. He reached for her hand, and they started towards the apartment. A car door slammed, then the clicking of heels came running up behind them.

"Hey guys wait up," Penny called after them. "I haven't seen you in two days. What's new?"

The couple waited for Amy's bestie to catch up with them. "Sheldon's mom was here, then we all went over to my mom's yesterday."

Penny's face fell. "Mary was in town and I missed her?"

"She just came for a quick visit so she could congratulate us in person."

"Did your mothers get along? I hope there was no drama."

The couple shared a look. Neither was inclined to discuss the story of Amy's conception, but they didn't want to lie.

Penny cocked her head to the side. "I take it things didn't go so well?"

Amy decided to divulge the information she could share. "Our moms weren't too keen on us living together. Mary went so far as to have us speak with a pastor."

"No way!"

"Oh, yes. If there's one thing my mother's good at it's forcing her religion on others."

When they reached the fourth floor landing, Sheldon inserted his key into the lock and ushered Amy inside. "We have some research to do, so we'll catch up with you and Leonard another ti..."

Penny strode in as if she hadn't heard him and perched on the couch arm nearest the door. "So, have you made any wedding plans yet?"

Sheldon glared at the intruder then took his seat next to his fiancée. "Amy and I have been engaged barely more than a week. We have plenty of time to make plans. Need I remind you that you and Leonard were engaged for over a year and didn't even have a date set. Then you just up and went to Vegas."

"Well, sure but I know how you always need to have every detail planned out. I just thought..."

"We will inform you of any plans once we have made them. Now if you don't mind, Amy and I need to eat," he pointedly pulled their Styrofoam containers from the bag, "then we have some very important work to do."

"Sheldon, can I see you in the bedroom? Penny, please excuse us."

Amy marched down the hall with Sheldon trailing behind uncertainly. They sat side by side on the bed before either one spoke.

"Amy, what's this about?"

"You don't have to be rude to Penny. I know we have a lot of work ahead of us, but spending a few minutes with our friend is not going to make a big deal in the long run."

"But it kills me that you're so upset about finding your father. Seeing you in the car like that... I can't bear to see you in so much pain. I want to find him ASAP so we can rectify the situation."

She leaned over and rested her head on his shoulder. "I know. I do too, but I don't want to alienate our friends."

"We need new friends. Ones that don't barge in uninvited," he muttered.

She looked up into his eyes. "Sheldon, you don't mean that."

"No," he admitted begrudgingly.

"Come on. Let's go back out there."

Penny, who had gotten up to use the bathroom, had overheard her friends mention Amy's father. She stood discreetly near the bedroom until the couple's conversation wound down then tiptoed back to the couch. The bathroom would have to wait. In their six and a half years of friendship, she couldn't recall Amy ever mentioning her father. She just assumed he had died.

When they reentered the livingroom, Amy gave her friend an apologetic look. "Sorry about that. Penny, you are welcome to stay if you don't mind watching us eat. I don't want the food to get cold."

"I won't stay long. I just wanted to talk about mine and Leonard's wedding to maybe give you some tips and ideas."

Amy sat down and opened her container of mee krob and chicken satay. "That would be great."

"I got my dress at Macy's. It was a lot cheaper than going to a bridal shop, and I know you love a bargain."

Amy nodded in agreement as Sheldon silently chewed his food. "I wouldn't have thought to look there. What other tips do you have?"

"We got our flowers at Twigzz on East Colorado. They also do wedding planning, so we killed two birds with one stone."

As the girls continued talking, Sheldon got up to use the restroom. When he returned, Penny said, "I'm glad we decided to have a wedding re-do so our parents could be there. As a little girl, I always dreamed of walking down the aisle with my dad. Ames, who do you picture walking you down the aisle?"

Sheldon quickly looked over at his fiancée who had turned ghostly white and immediately changed the subject. "That's enough wedding talk for one night. I'd like to discuss flags now."

"Gee, it's getting late. I better be going. Leonard's probably wondering where I am." The blonde gave them a quick wave then bolted out the door.

Amy breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks for coming to my rescue. I didn't know how I was going to answer that."

"Just between you and me, would you like your dad to walk you down the down the aisle, assuming we can find him?"

Tears welled in her eyes as she nodded in the affirmative.

Sheldon retrieved his laptop from his desk and set it on the coffeetable. "We can start our search now. Are you positive you want to do this?"

"I have to do this."

He pulled up Google and typed 'Lowell' in the search bar. Amy leaned forward and peered at the screen. Several links popped up, including the name of a city in Massachusetts and the white page listings with Lowell as a last name.

Sheldon edited the criteria to 'Lowell first name'. The search produced links to baby name generators and pronunciation videos. He sat back with a sigh. "Well, that wasn't helpful."

"Maybe we need to go the old fashioned route."

"You mean the Yahoo search engine?"

"No, silly. The library."

He consulted his watch. "It closed at 6:00; it's 6:30 now.

"We'll have to go straight from work tomorrow. I'd like to leave early so we're not rushed."

"Very well. I will meet you in your lab at precisely 4 p.m. tomorrow."

"Thank you, Sheldon." She leaned over and pecked him on the lips then pulled back slightly. "I love you."

"You can do better than that."

"I love you so much?"

He closed the gap, pressing his lips against hers. When his tongue probed her, she willingly allowed him access. Her hands roamed over his biceps, and she drew him closer, melting into him.

When they broke apart, she panted, "Shall we take this to the bedroom?"

"Actually, since talking to the pastor, I was thinking we should refrain from further coitus until we're married."

"Are you serious? Since when did you become so religious?"

"Bazinga!"

He stood and tugged her up then they raced to the bedroom.


	23. Chapter 23

The following morning Amy sat alone in the breakroom enjoying the solitude with a cup of tea. As she sipped the hot, soothing liquid, her mind wandered to the events of the last few days. She debated using her lunch break to make a quick trip to the library and get a head start on finding her father but decided against it. At most she would have 30 minutes to begin her search, which wasn't nearly enough time. She would have to be patient for six more hours.

To take her mind off it, she picked up her phone to call Trina then immediately set it down. Sheldon was right; they barely had time for their current friends, so making plans with others would seriously cut into their research time. Still, it didn't hurt to have someone else to hang out with occasionally, especially now that Howard and Bernadette were busy with the baby. She pulled up her contact list and located her fellow flag convention pal.

"Hello?"

"Hey, girl! It's Amy Farrah Fowler."

"Oh, hello Amy," Trina replied coolly.

"I was wondering if you and Justin might be free to meet Sheldon and me for lunch or dinner this weekend."

"We already have other plans."

Amy's free hand fidgeted with her mug handle. "What about next week?"

"I'm sorry, but I don't think it's a good idea for us to get together."

Amy blinked uncertainly. "Why not?"

"Look, Amy, I really enjoyed meeting you at the convention and wish nothing but the best for you, but you're guilty by association."

"Guilty of what?"

Trina sighed. "I don't have any issues with you, but I'd rather not spend time with Sheldon."

"I didn't realize you had a problem with Sheldon. We all seemed to get along so well, and from your comment on our Fun With Flags video, I thought you wanted to get together again."

"We didn't have a problem with him until recently."

"I don't understand. We haven't even seen or talked to you in a month. What could he possibly have done?"

Trina paused to collect her thoughts. "Sheldon's trying to petition against my mom's win."

"Wait, your mom designed the winning flag?"

"She did. I didn't realize it was hers until after your show aired. It was supposed to be hush hush until they revealed the winner at next year's convention, but she was livid and needed someone to commiserate with. She called to complain about women's rights and how it was just like a man to try to strip a woman of her victory."

"Trina, I'm so sorry. It's all been a misunderstanding. We didn't even know it was a female he was petitioning against until yesterday when your mom sent us a comment about how it's been over 20 years since a woman's won the contest. Sheldon doesn't have anything against women. He just has a hard time accepting his losses."

"Even so, I'm not sure I'd feel comfortable around him now."

"I'm sorry you feel that way. I'll talk to him so we can remedy the situation."

Upon ending the call, Amy downed the remainder of her tea and set off for her lab. She contemplated calling Sheldon with the new information but elected to wait until after work to allow him uninterrupted time for his project.

xxx

Sheldon performed his signature triple knock on Amy's lab door promptly at 4 p.m.

"Come in!" She called.

He strode in to find her placing a white mouse into one of the multiple cages lining the counter. The moment the tiny creature's feet touched the bottom of the cage, it burrowed under the wood shaving bedding.

"Poor guy. He wouldn't let me get the electrode anywhere near him. I might have to entice him with a treat."

"Can I have a treat?" He asked coyly.

She stood on her tiptoes and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "How was your day?"

"Still no luck with the math. Kripke came by to rub it in."

"He's just jealous."

He followed her to her desk as she proceeded to log off her computer and gather her belongings. "Yeah, well to use his words he can go suck a 'wemon'."

Amy took one last cursory glance around the room before heading out.

"I know you were kidding when you said we need new friends, but I tried calling Trina again," she divulged as they turned onto East Del Mar Boulevard towards the library.

"I wish you hadn't. We don't even have time for our current friends."

"Well, you don't have to worry, because they don't want to see us."

"Why not? Did you say something offensive? It can't be me because I'm a delight."

"There was a misunderstanding..." She paused, unsure how to proceed.

"What kind of misunderstanding?"

"Remember Trina's mother Anna?"

"Of course I remember her. Amy, what are you getting at?"

"Anna designed the winning flag. She's upset because she felt you were petitioning against her because she's a woman."

"That's absurd. The only detail I knew about the candidates is that they are all association members. And even if I had known, it wouldn't have mattered if the winner was a man, woman, or Tholian..."

"Tholian?"

"They're non-humanoid beings on Star Trek."

"Got it. I know and I told Trina that, well not the part about the Tholians, but I still feel bad. We need to figure out a way to make it up to them. Would you rather we skip the library today?"

"Under normal circumstances, I would say we need to put our thinking caps on straight away, but right now finding your father comes first."

"Thanks, Sheldon."

Five minutes later Amy pulled into a parking spot and turned to him. "I'm so nervous."

"Why?"

"I don't know." She wrung her hands in her lap. "What if we get lucky and get more information about my father? I want to find him but at the same time, I'm worried that if we're successful, what if I don't like what I discover?"

"We'll take it one step at a time." He unbuckled his seatbelt and opened the door.

With shaky hands, she pressed the release button on her seatbelt until it clicked open. Sheldon opened her door and took her hand in his. Together they climbed the 12 steps to the library's main entrance.

"Hang on," Amy said when they reached the top. She took several deep, cleansing breaths before signaling that she was ready to continue.

He pushed open the double doors and inhaled deeply. "Smell that, Amy? That's the smell of knowledge!"

She followed his lead, the scent of thousands of books invading her nostrils, taking her back to the days when she spent many afternoons researching school projects or curling up in one of the plush armchairs reading Chaucer. "Where shall we begin?"

"Hmm... I've never searched for anyone before. Perhaps we should check with a librarian."

They headed to the reference desk where they were greeted by an elderly gentleman wearing a badge indicating he was 'Fred, volunteer'. "How may I help you?"

"We are looking for... Umm... We need help with..."

"Sorry, my fiancée's a little nervous. She recently discovered some information on her father, whom she's never met. We're hoping you might have ideas on where to begin our search."

"The Southern California Genealogical Society in Burbank has several online and in-house resources."

"I not sure that will be helpful in this situation. I don't have much information to go off of."

The kindly gentleman looked at her thoughtfully. "What sort of information do you currently have?"

"We have his first name, the fact that he has three sisters, and he played the clairinet in a high school marching band."

"Yearbooks might be a good place to start. They always feature the bands. What school did he attend?"

"I...I don't know," Amy admitted.

"I see." He removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes. "Do you have any other information?"

Sheldon furrowed his brow. "I doubt the fact that he's a Charlie's Angels fan would bring us any closer to a match."

Fred shook his head. "I'm afraid not."

"His name is uncommon. I can't imagine there would be many others who share it," Amy supplied.

"Have you tried a basic internet search?"

Amy nodded in the affirmative. "We did, but it didn't produce the results we were looking for. Apparently his first name is a common last name and also the name of a city in Massachusetts." She suddenly paled and hung onto the desk for support.

"Amy!" Sheldon steadied her then looked around wildly.

The volunteer wheeled his chair around to their side of the desk, and Sheldon helped her into it.

"Are you okay, Miss?"

"Lowell... Massachusetts... Harvard... Boston..."

Fred picked up his phone and dialed the checkout desk for help, while the younger man crouched next to fiancée, waving his hand in front of her face. "Amy, snap out of it. You're worrying me!"

"I'm fine. I just realized something. What if my father gave my mom a fake name? Lowell is a city in Massachusetts, right? And they were flying to Massachusetts. When they exchanged names, could he have come up with the first thing that came to mind?"

His eyes widened as he followed her train of thought. "It's a possibility, but we need to think positively. We should take a scientific approach. We need to list all possible senarios and disprove them one by one."

She reached over and wrapped her arms around his neck. "An excellent proposal. We need to look at this logically."

Another librarian ambled over with a small paper cup filled with water. Amy gratefully accepted the beverage. She thanked her and Fred for their concern and convinced them she was fine then stood and rolled the chair back to its rightful spot.

"I know of a person search website that may help." Fred wrote the web address on a Post-It note and handed it to the other man.

Sheldon looked at it, closed his eyes, and committed it to memory.

"It searches obituaries and living people, too. The only caveat is you need to have something in the last name field or your search will come up empty. You can add, say, an 'A' to bring up all the Lowells who have a last name starting with an 'A'. You can narrow your search down by city and state, if that's helpful."

Amy placed the note in her purse. "We'll give it a try. Thank you."

They walked back to the car hand in hand.

"Sorry I made you leave work early for that. I assumed we'd be in there a lot longer, poring over databases or handling microfilm."

Sheldon shrugged. "It's fine. I hope this website will prove useful."

They swung by The Cheesecake Factory to pick up takeout. Sheldon typed in the person search web address into his phone, while the sights of West Colorado Boulevard whirled past them. They managed to hit only green lights and turned onto Los Robles in record time.

Amy placed the car in park, unbuckled her seatbelt, and leaned over the console to peer at the results. "Any luck?"

"Apparently the name 'Lowell' isn't as uncommon as I had hoped. I suppose it could be worse. His name could have been Mohammad." When she gave him a questioning look, he clarified, "Mohammad is the most common first name in the world."

He continued his search as they climbed the stairs, guided by instinct as his eyes were otherwise engaged. She hung onto his arm, fearing he would trip and fall and breathed a sigh of relief when they reached the fourth floor. She unlocked the door and set the Styrofoam containers on the coffeetable.

He reluctantly set the phone aside to wolf down his food then carried his laptop to the couch. "It will be a lot easier for us to see it on a larger screen."

Amy chewed while he navigated the cursor. "This is just the 'A's'?"

"It is, and unfortunately this site isn't working as well as I had hoped. Even though I typed Lowell in the first name box, it's also finding it as a surname."

She set down her fork and slumped in her seat. "Maybe we should put this on the backburner for awhile. We can work on our flag video issue."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. We need more time to come up with a plan for the search. At least we know who we're dealing with on YouTube."

"Do you have any ideas?"

"Why don't we pull up YouTube and see if there is any way to temporarily edit a video."

Sheldon tapped a few keys and was directed to their channel. He clicked on the latest Fun With Flags video and stared at the screen.

"I've never noticed those before. What are they?" Amy pointed at a series of icons under the video.

He hovered over each one, "Info & Settings, Enhancements, Audio, Annotations..."

"How about adding an annotation to the video? We could write an apology and the promise not to enact a petition."

He selected the icon, and together they reviewed settings. He clicked the 'Add Annotation' drop-down menu. They tried each option and settled on the speech bubble.

Sheldon's face lit up. "It looks like annotations can be removed, so at some point in the future, we can delete it, and the video remains unaltered! I'm so happy I could kiss you." He leaned over and planted his lips on hers.

"We should also film an apology video. I don't suppose we can call on Chad again to whip us up some flags?" She asked.

"I'm sure he would be more than willing to help us out."

 **A/N: Thank you once again for all the favorites, follows, and reviews. We are getting near the end of the flag plot, but there is more story to tell, so I'm planning a sequel. I hope you'll stick around.**


	24. Chapter 24

Three weeks after Amy's conversation with Trina, Sheldon placed a stack of flags on the coffeetable while Amy positioned the laptop. He leaned over the back of the couch to rearrange the apartment flag behind him, moving it slightly to the left to center it in the frame while she ogled his behind.

As they got into position, Amy eyed her fiancé who was uncharacteristically nervous, as evidenced by his bouncing knee. She gently lay her hand on it. He lowered his gaze then turned to face her. "I hope this works."

"Me too."

"You know I'm not good with apologies."

"You did great during the rehearsal. I have faith in you."

"What if she decides not to watch?"

"It's a possibility, but I have a feeling she will just to see if you address the issue." She poised her finger over the 'start' button. "And we're live in three, two, one..."

"Hello and welcome to Dr. Sheldon Cooper..."

"...and Dr. Amy Farrah Fowler..."

"...present Dr. Sheldon Cooper's Fun With Flags!"

"Tonight's show is in follow up to our last episode. I would like to inform you all that I have decided not to pursue the petition. It was inappropriate of me to attempt to alter the outcome of the flag design contest. In doing so, I unintentionally hurt the winner and caused a rift between her daughter and my wonderful fiancée."

He glanced at her briefly, a smile small upon his lips, before continuing. "In the interest of retaining anonymity, I will henceforth refer to the winner as 'A'."

He nodded almost imperceptibly at Amy. She plucked the first flag from the pile and unfurled it, revealing the winner's design.

"This is the rightful winning flag which will proudly fly atop Houston City Hall ten months from now. Isn't the color palatte stunning? A, if you are watching this, please know I never had anything against your design. In fact, I deliberated over my choices long after the other judges had already voted. Had I been permitted to do so, I would have chosen both designs. I would also like to add that my choice had nothing to do with gender whatsoever. I knew nothing of the candidates at the time of the vote."

Amy set the flag down. "He really didn't. It wasn't until three weeks ago that we found out A was a woman. Sheldon is a good person. He just has trouble admitting his losses."

"It's true." He leaned forward and shifted the screen so only his face appeared. "A, I believe an apology is in order. I am truly sorry for my behavior. I hope in time you will be able to forgive me. And to your daughter, please give Amy another chance. Even if you can't forgive my actions, she had nothing to do with this."

She squeezed his hand, and he absently toyed with the ring on her finger.

"Before we move on, I would also like to tell A that while I couldn't bring myself to take the video down or remove the incriminating segment, I came up with a solution I'm comfortable with, and I hope you are too. I have added an annotation informing our viewers that I have decided against pursuing a petition."

As the show neared the end, Amy noted there was one flag remaining. In her mind she went over the rehearsal and couldn't recall any additional segments. She glanced from Sheldon to the flag and back again, but his expression was inscrutable.

"I once again would like to apologize to A. I would be happy to send you this flag," he held up Anna's design, "courtesy of Chad at Design-a-flag, as a peace offering."

Amy pointedly looked at the remaining flag. His eyes signaled her to be patient.

"Before we sign off, I have a non-flag-related request for all our viewers. Amy and I are attempting to locate the father she never met. With her mother's permission, I am sharing this photo of her," he shook out the flag and waved it in front of the camera, "taken shortly before she left for Harvard on March 13, 1982. If you recognize this woman from Delta flight 987 and can help identify the man seated next to her in 14C, please contact us via email at s_coopersfunwithflags at gmail dot com. Additionally, if anyone has any ideas on where to begin a search, we would be most grateful. Thank you and goodnight."

"And we're clear!" Amy announced as she pressed the 'off' button. "Sheldon, when did... How...?"

"I called your mom the day after we went to the library. I asked her for any information she had on her flight. Luckily she saved her ticket in a scrapbook, and it was still legible."

"And she was okay with you immortalizing her on that flag?"

"She was hesitant at first, but ultimately she wants to help. I know it's a long shot, but we have to try."

Amy scooted closer to him, resting her head on his chest. "Thank you, Sheldon. I don't know what I'd do without you."

He wrapped her in a tight hug, resting his head on hers. They remained in that position for several minutes before he broke the silence. "Shall we check the comments?"

She set the laptop on her knees, and together they regarded the screen. "We have two comments already!" She exclaimed.

 _'Great show tonight.'_

 _'Can't wait for the next episode.'_

"I suppose we need to give it more time. Would you like a cup of tea while we wait?"

"I would love some. Thanks, Sheldon."

As he busied himself in the kitchen, Amy couldn't help but refresh the screen every few seconds. Five minutes later, only one new comment appeared from a fan asking for information on becoming an association member. She stood and paced from the door to the island.

"You're going to wear a groove in the floor," he joked.

She joined him in the kitchen, where she began twirling a teabag from its string. "What if we never find him?"

"Let's not give up hope yet. Hang on," he said, as the kettle began to boil.

Amy dunked her teabag in the yellow mug, and he poured the boiling water over it. After allowing the bags to steep, they sipped their steaming beverages across the island from each other in companionable silence, each lost in their own thoughts. She set their empty mugs in the sink then checked the messages once more. There was still nothing regarding her father and nothing from Anna.

As a distraction, Sheldon turned on the TV to the one channel they could always agree on - Animal Planet. He stretched his long body along the length of the couch, his head in his spot, then patted the small sliver of space in front of him.

She raised her brows. "There's not enough room for both of us."

He scooched as far back as the couch would allow then patted the cushion again. As she lay alongside him, he pulled her tightly against his body to keep her from rolling off. She stared at the screen but couldn't concentrate, due in part to thoughts about finding her father and partly because of the sensual feel of Sheldon's warm breath on her neck.

As cheetahs chased the gazelles through the African savannah, his breathing slowed, and his arms loosened their grip on her. She gently extricated herself and draped a blanket over her fiancé's sleeping form. She made herself comfortable in the armchair with the laptop, refreshing the screen repeatedly, hoping for a miracle and finding nothing.

She watched the gentle rise and fall of his chest. He looked so peaceful that she debated whether or not to wake him. Consulting her watch, she noted it was only a few minutes after 9 p.m. She decided to let him sleep a bit longer. He deserved it, this selfless man who, even just a few months earlier, would have been too caught up in his own ordeal to even consider helping her or anyone else, for that matter. She wanted to return the favor.

She tiptoed into the bedroom, quietly shut the door, and dialed Trina.

"Hello?" The voice on the other end of the line croaked out.

"Hi, Trina. It's Amy. I hope I didn't wake you."

"You did. I have an early shift tomorrow."

"Sorry. I'll let you sleep."

"I'm up now. What's so important that you're calling at..." she consulted her alarm clock, "9:14?"

"I was wondering if you or your mother watched our show tonight."

"I didn't. I'm not sure about Mom. She's still pretty angry."

"Well, I really think you should when you have the time."

"I really should go..."

Amy shifted on the bed. "Wait! Please hear me out. Sheldon feels terrible, we both do. He dedicated the show in part to your mom. He apologized in a video that 100s of people could potentially see. That's huge for him. Please just promise you and your mom will watch the show."

"I can't speak for my mom, but I'll check it out after work tomorrow."

"Thanks, Trina."

xxx

Amy scrubbed her hands after handling the last mouse of the morning. She was finally making headway in her research. The mice no longer feared her when she approached their cages. The sound of a familiar triple knock caused her to jump and spill soapy water all over the front of her lab coat. "Come in!"

"Hello," Sheldon greeted her from the laboratory doorway.

She consulted the wall clock as she dabbed at her coat with the brown commercial-grade paper towels the university provided. "Eleven fifty-three; you're seven minutes early. Is everything okay?"

He stepped into the room. "I have some good news."

"Did Anna message us?" She asked as she removed her damp lab coat and dried her hands.

"She did."

"What did she say?"

"She appreciates my apology but said it will take her awhile to truly forgive me."

"At least it's a start. Did she ask you to take down the video again?"

"No. She's okay with the annotation. I don't know what I'd have done if she wasn't. She also promised she wouldn't have me banned from the association."

She wrapped her arms around him. "That's great news!"

"It is, but that's not the best part." He paused dramatically, slowly removing his laptop from his messenger bag.

She cleared a space on her desk, the anticipation building.

"You may want to sit down."

"O...okay..." Amy plunked down on her padded black swivel chair and turned the screen towards her. The Fun With Flags video from the previous night stared back at her.

"Check out the third one from the top."

He watched the multitude of emotions display on her face as she read through the comment, wishing he could decipher them. She placed a hand to her heart and looked up at him. "Sheldon, this could be the breakthrough we're looking for."

"I know."

She reread the comment and grabbed a notepad and pen to jot down the information.

 **A/N: Thank you all once again for the love you've shown this story. Though this is the final chapter, this is not the end of Shamy's story. Don't miss out on the upcoming sequel 'The Investigative Vacation'.**


End file.
